Obsessions Part two
by DanoR1392
Summary: The sequel to Obsessions. Takes place three months after Colin attempts to kill his younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**READY FOR PART TWO?**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Steel blue eyes slowly slipped open and glanced around the white room. Confusion set in and he blinked a few times. Pomfrey came out of her office and gave a huge smile.

"Welcome back Mr. Creevey!" She rushed forwards and conjured him a glass of water, helping him drink it. He downed the liquid as fast as he could and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked a little raspy.

"Don't worry about that just yet dear. Do you wish for me to send for your brother?" He nodded and she helped him sit up. He looked at his left side.

"Why do I have a cast on my arm and leg?" his voice was slightly panicked.

"You're lucky that's all you got!" She scolded him, a student running out to get Dennis. "You still shouldn't move much, You've been unconscious for quite some time so I was able to focus on heeling the more important things like growing your fingers back for instance and attending to your crushed pelvic and shoulder."

"What?" He blanched and she raised a brow at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She sat down and watched him carefully as he thought hard.

"Hermione punching me in the face." He blinked. "And that teacher taking me to you." He furrowed his brows. "Did she knock me out?"

"No, no, no." She sighed. "You have a bit of memory loss but perhaps that's for the best." She rubbed his good side. "That happened six days before this accident took place dear." Colin looked at his hands confused.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Professor McGonagall, Pomfrey wants to see Mr. Creevey." Dennis stood up quickly and turned to face the door. The boy at the door shuffled. "Something about your brother wanting to see you." The youngest Creevey tripped over chairs and bumped into desks, running out of the room, his teacher with a smile on her face.

"COLIN!" He dove through the door and towards the bed. Said boy smiled brightly and they hugged one another carefully. "You're ok!"

"I suppose so yea but I have some memory loss apparently. Anything after Hermione punching me is a complete blank!" He said dramatically. Dennis bit his lip at that. So he didn't remember trying to _kill_ him? Then saving him? Or the fact that he told Seamus that he loved him? Or that he ripped up the photos of Finnigan (Which the bushy haired girl fixed and placed back in the trunk in the correct order). This could be a problem.

The door opened and a strangled sound left the boy at the doors.

"Ah Mr. Finnigan! I see you're here at your usual time." She smiled. "Seamus has a spare so he came up to see you every day during it. Now he can't remember anything that happened after the fight with Miss Granger."

"You missed a _lot_ of work!" Dennis noted. The brunet had stopped at the doorway and gave a small smile. So he didn't remember Draco telling him to kill Dennis or their love confessions. He walked over and sat on a chair by the bed. He reached out and lightly held the smaller's hand, the cast starting from the wrist up.

"Shitty that you're left handed huh." He chuckled out. "You talk and I'll write sound good?" He looked up and the smaller smiled and nodded at him. The door opened again and Pomfrey sighed.

"He's awake now Mr. Malfoy." Colin's face lit up. Draco had come to see him. The bleached blond sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Seamus (The right).

"I should get going." The Irish accent rang out.

"Me too. I'll come see you after classes though!" He hugged his brother again and headed out after Finnigan. Colin turned his eyes to grey ones.

"I can't remember what happened after Hermione hit me just so you know." He informed. Draco nodded at him. "Why have you been visiting? Were we . . ." He paused and blushed. The Slytherin's eyes widened. He thought they had been dating? He opened and closed his mouth a few times. The spark left the smaller's eyes and his shoulders slumped. "I'll take that as a no then." Draco sighed.

"Yeah, we were." He grumbled out, taking pity on the poor guy. A squeal left the smaller and his eyes widened when he was yanked into a hug. He pulled back and looked hopefully up at the other. Malfoy closed his eyes and let out a controlled breath, leaning down and lightly pressing their lips together.

"We should probably start at day one again." He ran a hand through his hair. "You've been unconscious since September 30th and its December 12th."

"I MISSED MY BIRTHDAY?" He groaned and thumped his head off the taller's shoulder. "That sucks ass!"

"Then you'll . . . we'll" He cleared his throat. "We'll have to celebrate it when you get out." The smaller gave a bright, brilliant smile.

"R-really?" The older nodded and let the other pull him back down for a soft kiss. Fingers tangled in his hair and a shiver wracked through his body. It felt kinda . . . nice. He subconsciously slipped his tongue out and tapped the smaller's lips, said items opening and another wet muscle joining his own.

"Ehem!" They jumped apart and flushed at Pomfrey's stern face. "Perhaps you should get back to class Mr. Malfoy." She ground out. He nodded and kissed the dark blond's cheek quickly before leaving. Colin's heart was fluttering and beating hard. He was beyond ecstatic. He shifted and blinked. Didn't he usually get . . . _excited_ when the taller looked at him, let alone kiss him! Why wasn't he hard?

Pomfrey looked over and raised her brow as the smaller stared under the covers in confusion.

"What's wrong dear?" He blushed and dropped the sheet, clearing his throat. "Oh! _That. _Yes well . . . uhm, you see . . ." She sighed when the door opened. "Ah! Professor Dumbledore!" She rushed over leaving a slightly nervous blond behind. She whispered frantically to the headmaster who looked over at the dark blond and sighed, walking towards him.

"As I'm sure you know by now," He started, taking a seat next to the smaller, "your pelvic was crushed when the tree limb fell on you."

"I was almost killed by a _branch_?" he groaned. Now that was just sad.

"Please let me finish Mr. Creevey."

"Sorry sir." He looked down at his hands as the older continued.

"Your pelvic had been crushed. Pomfrey was able to fix the bones but you may have some . . . complications still." The younger's head shot up. Dumbledore held up his hand and the shorter's breathing picked up. "You can still use the washroom just fine however it's uncertain whether or not you'll be able to get an erection again." This was one; embarrassing, two; humiliating and three; fucking devastating! "I understand that this-"

"No you don't!" He barked. "Who the hell is going to want me now?" His breathing doubled. "First I kept pre ejaculating now I can't even get it up?" Pomfrey turned bright red followed by the youngest in the room.

"You're correct, I can't begin to understand your feelings, but I do realize how difficult this must be for you. The thought of the possibility of not being able to be a father can be devastating."

"Professor." Colin said a little amused despite the recent information. "I'm gay. I don't see myself having kids that are my flesh and blood anyways. And even if men could get pregnant, I think it's a bit more than obvious what role I'd play." Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at that.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed and stood up. "I'll let you rest for a bit, Dennis will be up in an hour or so to see you."

"Great! I can tell him the wonderful news!" Colin said with fake excitement. This. Sucked. Ass.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Dennis walked back to his common room in shock. His brother wasn't able to get off? God he must be sexually frustrated to no end!

"Hey Creevey what's up?" Harry asked. The blond just continued past him and to his dorm. Seamus pulled him aside when he reached the stares, the smaller turning shocked eyes up at him, still registering what his sibling told him.

"What's wrong? Is Colin ok?" The brunet asked with worry.

"E-eurm well for one he thinks him and Malfoy are dating." He mumbled, the Irishman clenching his jaw and nodding for the other to continue. "And he came out in front of Dumbledore," Seamus blinked. "And to top it off he can't get an erection anymore because of the accident."

"Fuck." The taller breathed out. "Poor lad."

"Would you still want him?" Dennis asked

"What?"

"Would you still date him knowing that he couldn't get hard for you?" The shorter said quietly. Seamus gave him a soft smile.

"Yes. It's not like he can't get it up because I repulse him or something. I don't need him to be hard for me to know if he's excited, it shows in his eyes." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't need sex to live. It's nice apparently, but I wouldn't die without it."

"He's scared that Malfoy will dump him because of it and that no one will want him anymore. He's afraid that he'll end up alone and bitter like Snape." Seamus snorted at that and cleared his throat, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, the Snape but was funny though."

"I know. I laughed too and so did Cols." He smiled. "You should go see him."

"No, he's got his _love_ now."

"Malfoy doesn't love him and he doesn't love Malfoy, you know that. You love him and he loves you." Dennis sighed and bit his lip. "And I like you a lot too. That's why, even though you said you were dating me, I let you kiss him and visit him." The petite boy looked away and Seamus pulled him into a hug. Over the last while they had started to get a bit closer but Colin's accident had taken a huge toll on them.

The brunet tilted the younger's head up and lightly pressed their lips together. "I won't visit as much alright? I know he's alright now . . . mostly anyways . . . so I don't feel the need to check on him all the time." He lied "Let's have a day together. This Saturday, Hogsmeade, me and you, I'll pay." He winked at the smaller, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Is Seamus Finnigan offering to take me out on a date?" He asked in fake shock.

"Why yes, I believe he is." He chuckled and leaned back down, the other meeting him halfway.

"So just us? Tomorrow, just me and you? No friends?"

"I'll do my best to avoid them." He chuckled. "Find a nice table in a back corner of either the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks, whichever you choose. Anything you want . . . that you're of legal age to have." Seamus added as an afterthought, watching the other pout. He laughed and shook his head. "Ok, how's Colin's wounds by the way?"

"Pomfrey said he's healing really well and quite quickly now. Should be on crutches and a sling by morning but he has to take it slow. The healing process is really going to hurt apparently. He wanted out as fast as possible so she's doing her best."

"I swear to keep my eyes on you if he comes along alright love?" The younger grinned and nodded, pulling the taller down for another kiss. "Mmm you should head to bed, it's ten and we've got a big date tomorrow."

"Can I sleep in your bed again tonight? We haven't done that in a long while." The blond whispered, loosening the other's tie, one hand still around the thick neck, hands holding onto his hips.

"Hmm . . . I don't see why not." He mumbled out deeply for the smaller, feeling and watching him shiver.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin hissed and gave up, tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled his bottoms back up. It was no use. He was broken! The door creaked open and he quickly closed his eyes pretending to sleep. The bed dipped next to him and fingertips brushed his good arm.

"Creevey I know you're up." Draco whispered. Colin opened his eyes and smiled bashfully up at him.

"What are you doing here?" The dark blond asked. Truth be told the older was doing his prefect duties and found himself outside of the hospital wing then, before he knew it, he was next to the small boy.

"Thought I'd say hi." He muttered. Colin shuffled over and Draco sat down next to him. The younger's head plopped on his stomach and the petite frame snuggled closer to him. He hesitantly laced his fingers in soft locks and began absentmindedly playing with them. "Colin sit up for a second." Said boy obliged and looked at the taller. Malfoy leaned down and captured the smaller's lips, slipping his tongue between his teeth and rubbing it against the other's wet muscle.

Creevey let out a heavy breath through his nose and moaned quietly, hands slipping down his waist. Draco carefully pulled his own shirt off and pressed his lips to a pale neck, a hand grasping his shoulder, pants reaching his ears.

A skilled hand slipped up a pale thigh and cupped the smaller. Colin froze and closed his eyes, the taller pulling back and looking at him confused.

"I'm sorry!" He mumbled out feeling embarrassed. The older raised his brow.

"Before you used to cum at the site of me and now you can't even get it up?"

"It's because of the accident I apparently had." He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't get it up at all. Pomfrey says I may never be able to because of how my pelvic was crushed." The Slytherin sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you did it on purpose." He looked at the pleading eyes. "I was planning on rubbing together but I'll wait until you're out of here ok?" The smaller nodded and bit his lip. "Come to Hogsmeade with me. We'll make a day of it alright?" He glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye. He watched the dark blond's head snapped up and a smile spread across it, lighting it up like the night sky.

"O-ok!"

"I should go now though. I'll see you in the morning." He quickly pressed their lips together and left, the petite boy smiling brilliantly.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus shifted and smiled, looking down at the small boy curled up on his chest. Both were only in their boxers, hair sticking up and on end. He rubbed the bare side softly, watching the other squirm and blue eyes snap open, a squeal leaving him and he tried to shuffle away.

Seamus smiled and kissed the petite boy's forehead. "Mornin' love." He whispered into his hairline, arms wrapping around the thick waist.

"Mmm morning to you too Shay. Did you _have_ to tickle me though?" The older laughed and rubbed his back.

"Of course!" He sat up and yawned, the smaller sitting next to him and rubbing his eyes. "Ready for our big day?" Dennis gave a large smile and nodded frantically, climbing on the brunet's lap and pressing their lips together, the other laughing and returning the kiss. "Excited?"

"Yea!" He grinned and nipped the taller's bottom lip. "What time is it Shay?"

"Late enough that we don't have time for anything like that." The smaller frowned at him. "But we can slip away when we're there I'm sure." The younger smirked

"Good. Alright we need to get dressed I take it?"

"Indeed."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The third years and up got into their small groups and started the walk to Hogsmeade. Draco agreed to stay farther back with Colin who had healed quickly over night. His arm was in a sling but that was about it. He was supposed to take it easy though.

Seamus was walking with Dean and Neville, Dennis just behind him with some boys in his year. One of them was a boy all the way from Finland! He had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was rather shy and quiet. He didn't have too much of an accent but his blond hair and blue eyes shone like nothing before.

"Hey Tony?" Dennis asked smiling at the shorter. Said boy glanced over at him and nodded. "What does your last name mean again?"

"Ripple." He mumbled out quietly, a blush spreading across his features.

"I think that's cool."

"No." The shorter muttered sadly.

"Why not?" Dennis looked at him confused.

"Because my first name means _flower_." The older thought for a second

"Flower Ripple?" He snickered and the Finnish boy glared.

"Shut up."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_**So . . . How'd you like the first chapter?**_


	2. Ch 2 Date

_**Just so you know, Noah and Alex are technically in here . . . their personalities anyways. But they look completely different . . . you'll know then when ya see 'em. In fact. You already met one ;)**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Because my first name means _flower_." The older thought for a second

"Flower Ripple?" He snickered and the Finnish boy glared.

"Shut up."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco sighed as he walked next to the short boy. They were exactly a foot apart in height. The darker blond was repeatedly biting his lip nervously.

"Almost there." Malfoy grumbled out. He felt the smaller's hand hit his for the umpteenth time and continued to ignore it. He was _not_ the hand holding type. The group finally arrived and everyone split into different directions.

Seamus caught up with Dennis and smiled down at the bright, joyful eyes. "What do you wish to do first?"

"Get out of the cold?" the blond offered. Seamus reached down and linked their fingers together.

Draco watched a flash of jealousy run through his 'boyfriend's' face. He raised a brow and let the smaller lead the way. The bleached blond raised his other brow when they ended up following the other two into the Hogs Head.

Seamus sat down at a table in the far back corner with Dennis, sitting across from each other but still having one hand locked on top of it. A waitress came by to take their orders and Colin watched the smile spread over Dennis' face. He was so happy. The darker blond went to look away and did a double take. Watching the two boys with his brother's friend from Finland, Tony Laine. The sandy blond had a glare fixed at Seamus, his friends staring at him confused.

"Creevey." He jumped and blushed.

"Sorry Draco." The older just nodded and led him to a table, both sitting down next to each other. Colin looked up at him and bit his lip.

"No." The older said plainly, waiting for the waiter.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked with a smile. Draco called out something the muggle born had never heard of before. "And for you?"

"J-just some water please." She smiled and the taller raised his brow at him. Colin shifted in his seat and looked up pleadingly with the older. Said man sighed and leaned down pressing their lips together quickly.

"Happy?" He ground out.

"Very." Creevey smiled and began drawing invisible patterns on the table with his finger.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus flinched as he watched the two blonds share a quick kiss. Couldn't Colin see that Draco didn't care? Hell if he had the small boy he'd bend over backwards to make sure he got the affection he wanted and seemed to need. He may have been a Gryffindor, but the past little while now he had been rather insecure.

"S-Seamus?" He looked over at the smaller and bit his lip when he noticed the saddened look. He knew he had been staring.

"I'm sorry love." He slid around the booth like seat at the back of the room and tipped the smaller's head up. He leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together, a hand grabbing his thigh, a quiet noise leaving the blond. They snaked their tongues out but the taller pulled back, winking. "In a bit we'll find somewhere alright?"

"Ok." Dennis smiled and looked out, locking eyes with Tony. The younger blushed a deep red and looked away. The Gryffindor missed the hurt look on the Finnish boy's face, Seamus, however, had not.

"I think he has a crush on you." He muttered quietly.

"What? No he doesn't" Dennis laughed and shook his head. "You're just misreading it."

"Sure." The taller sighed and linked his fingers with the smaller's. The waitress came back and placed their drinks down, smiling and heading off. Colin sipped his pumpkin juice and Seamus smirked.

"What?" he asked confused. The Irishman looked around and held his glass up.

"A _sip_." He muttered. Dennis brightened up and took a small sip of the taller's drink, coughing at it. Seamus laughed and rubbed the smaller's back.

"I don't think I like whisky."

"I'm not surprised." The taller snickered.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony sighed and pushed his cup around, staring at the table.

"You alright mate?" Jess asked him. He just nodded. "You like him don't you?" a large blush spread across the small boy in response. Dennis had been the shortest student at Hogwarts in his first and second year. Then he finally grew a bit, not much though. He was five foot one but Tony was four ten and a half. He was small and thin for his age with bright blue, dough eyes. If he were to grow his hair out he would look like a very adorable 12 year old girl instead of a fourteen year old boy. His face was still slightly rounded but thinning out with a small nose and plump lips. He was beautiful.

"Would you do just about anything for him?" One guy, he had seen around but never actually met, asked.

"D-depends on what it was." He said quietly in a baritone voice, sounding like a beautiful song.

"If he told you he would date you and be with you, would you do anything for him?"

"I said it depends. I'm not going to do anything overly illegal." He ground out. Nott smiled and sat down.

"You should tell him. He seems to like you too. He flirts with you all the time." The brunet lied. He watched the hope flicker through bright eyes.

"H-he does?"

"Yep." Theo grinned. "Tell him. Hell he'd probably even kiss you right then and there. Or better yet," The smaller was watching him intently. "You should kiss him. The next time you spend time together and he seems rather friendly, make him face you and kiss him."

"I-I don't know about that." He mumbled biting his lip.

"Trust me." Nott walked off and left the smaller to think. Should he kiss Dennis?

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco let the smaller lead him down this path and behind the stores. Colin reached out and lightly brushed the older's hand, hoping. The taller ignored the touch again and watched the saddened look sprout. Colin was looking straight ahead and Malfoy sighed heavily, leaning down to grasp the smaller's hand, a happy gasp reaching his ears and fingers linked between his.

It was a bit awkward for the smaller considering their height difference but he really didn't care. Draco was holding his hand! They rounded a corner and Colin stiffened, a hitch in his breathing. The Slytherin raised his brow at the pained expression. It looked like some had just- He followed the other's gaze and closed his eyes- broke the smaller's heart.

Colin felt his eyes sting and he didn't understand why. Seamus trailed his lips down the smaller's neck and pushed his hips tighter to the wall, legs around his waist, hands gripping his cloak tight, pleasured gasps falling from the petite boy.

"C'mon." Draco pulled the smaller away and tried to ignore the silent tear that fell. Colin sniffed and wiped his eyes with his spare hand. Draco stopped walking and pulled the other close, arms wrapping around him as a sob broke out.

Why did it hurt Colin when he saw that?

"Let's head back alright? When did you take your sling off?"

"O-ok a-and in the h-hog's head." He sniffed and let the older pull him along.

"Professor." He ground out. McGonagall turned and raised her brow, looking down at the red rimmed Colin. "Is it alright if we head back?"

"I suppose so."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus smiled and pulled the petite blond through the snow.

"Where are you taking me?" Dennis laughed.

"Right . . . here." He grinned and stopped in behind a shop.

"Ok . . . why?" The younger raised his brow. Seamus tipped his head up and pressed their mouths together hard, realization hitting the smaller. He moaned and let the taller walk him backwards until he hit the wall, tongues battling furiously. The Irishman lifted the smaller, legs wrapping around his waist, and pressed him into the bricks, mouth dropping to the pale flesh.

Dennis mewled and tangled his hands in the thick locks, an erection pressing his inner thigh. He moaned and pulled the taller's head back, slamming their mouths together.

"Ehem!" They jumped and turned widened eyes towards Hagrid.

"I don' think tha's what yer supposed to be doin' here." They frowned and Dennis lowered his legs, both straightening their clothes and sighing heavily.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco gapped as the petite dark blond slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, hips swaying slightly. They had just got back and slipped into the Slytherin dorms when the smaller had told him to sit. He watched the white material fall to the floor before he worked on his button.

"Can you get hard yet?" Draco asked in a low, lust filled voice. It wasn't everyday he got a strip tease. The smaller flinched and his shoulders sagged, casting his eyes away. "It's alright, you don't really need one, I'm the one that does." Malfoy mumbled with a sly smirk, leaning back on his elbows. His erection was beyond obvious and the smaller shivered before continuing his dance.

Draco groaned as the zipper lowered and the slack pooled around the smaller's feet, black boxers meeting his view.

"I thought you'd wear briefs."

"Why?" Colin raised his brow and the taller just shrugged. The petite boy hooked his thumbs under his boxers, hips still swaying, and inched them down.

"Fuck." Draco breathed, watching the milky flesh be revealed. He knew the smaller would not be hard so it didn't discourage him when he wasn't. Creevey stepped out of his bottoms and the taller leaned forwards, grasping the Gryffindor tie and pulling it towards him, pleased when the smaller crawled up him and straddled his thighs, hands in his hair.

Shaky breaths hit his lips and he leaned in, locking his mouth with the boy on his lap, fingers loosening his tie and popping the buttons on his shirt. Draco let the smaller trail his hands up the lean, built torso and over the broadening shoulder, pushing the other's shirt off.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around the smaller's back and shifted, leg wrapping around his back. He lowered the smaller so that he was nestled with his head in the center of Draco's pillow, watching the older blond pull his bottoms down and kick them both off. Colin moaned as he drank in the older's member, reaching out and wrapping a hand around it, a hiss filling his ears.

The curtains were shut, silenced and glued, a mouth descending in his. He groaned as the taller grabbed his wand and casted a spell, slipping between the parted thighs and slipping a long, slim digit into the petite boy, watching him arch off the bed.

"Mmm I'm going to make you whither." He muttered out deeply. Colin let a mewl slip past his lips and began pushing down against the taller's hand, hissing when a second digit slipped in. Draco watched the lidded eyes as he worked the smaller, scissoring his fingers and pushing a third in. He watched the way his breathing would hitch, how he'd bite his lip.

He removed a finger and curled his other two, blue eyes widening and a loud gasp leaving the small boy. He continued to rub and abuse the bundle of nerve watching the smaller pant and grip the taller's biceps. He looked down and frowned however when he noticed the flaccid member. He really couldn't get it up.

Malfoy pulled his hand back and pressed his slick member to the other's back entrance, locking eyes with him and carefully pushing forwards. A gasp left the smaller and he wrapped his arms around the long neck, eyes slipping shut. Slowly the older slid in to the hilt and started a slow movement. He buried his face in the reddening neck and continued the soft thrusts, hands slipping around his back, a body arching up and into him. Sweat gathered along their bodies and moans were released, pleasure filling both.

"Fuck!" They jumped and looked to the side, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all covering their eyes. Draco's orbs widened and he tried to hide who he was sleeping with. Pansy snapped a picture and booked it.

"PANSY!" Draco yelled sighing heavily. "Go away!" He barked at the other two. Nott yanked the curtain shut and he looked down at the beat red Colin. "Should I stop?"

"N-NO!" He shook his head frantically and pushed down against the older. The taller nodded and pulled out before slipping back in, the dark blond's head falling back heavy breaths leaving him. He rubbed against the smaller's prostate again, the younger crying out and tugging his lip between his teeth.

Slowly the older picked up his pace. He began to thrust harder as his orgasm drew nearer, loud gasps and pants falling from the smaller, his eyes lidded or squeezed shut, his back arching and collapsing repeatedly.

"I'm gonna cum." Draco warned as his thrusts became uneven, a burn filling him. His breathing doubled and he grunted, Colin feeling the older's essence shoot into him, warming up his inside. He lowered his legs, panting and covered in sweat, looking up hopefully.

Draco, still trying to catch his breath, leaned down and captured the smaller's lips before rolling off and onto his back. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You should head back to your dorm since everyone is back now." The older kept his eyes shut on purpose. The smaller's breath hitched and his eyes started to sting.

"O-ok." He summoned his clothes and slowly started to pull them on, hoping the taller would ask him to stay. But he didn't. He slipped out of the bed and locked eyes with the two other boys before looking away and heading off quickly.

"He does know you're screwing us too right?" Nott asked with a smirk.

"No and he's not going to." Malfoy ground out.


	3. Ch 3 Can't Tell

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"You should head back to your dorm since everyone is back now." The older kept his eyes shut on purpose. The smaller's breath hitched and his eyes started to sting.

"O-ok." He summoned his clothes and slowly started to pull them on, hoping the taller would ask him to stay. But he didn't. He slipped out of the bed and locked eyes with the two other boys before looking away and heading off quickly.

"He does know you're screwing us too right?" Nott asked with a smirk.

"No and he's not going to." Malfoy ground out.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin managed to keep it together and headed back to his common room. He had a sudden urge to go and Talk to Seamus but didn't know what about. What if he asked him how you knew if you were in love? No too cheesy, he could ask about his day, but he really didn't want to know if it involved Dennis. He could ask him what he does on his breaks . . . yeah why not?

He skipped up the steps and opened the seventh year dorms, stalking over to the taller's bed and opening the curtain.

"C-COLIN!" The taller yelped out, freezing.

"SORRY!" The blonde yanked the curtain shut and closed his eyes. Only problem was now he couldn't get the image of a nude, sweaty Seamus masturbating out of his mind! He felt a twitch and froze, slowly looking down. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Alright what is it?" Seamus asked opening the curtain, a blanket around his bare waist. Colin quickly crawled on the taller's bed, yanked the curtain shut and pulled the shocked man into a hug. "Ah . . . what are you doing?"

"You made me hard!" He said happily. Seamus flushed and cleared his throat.

"Ah . . . you're welcome?" The smaller pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry it's just that I-"

"Dennis told me." Seamus cut in, eyes trailing down the younger's body, said boy completely oblivious.

"Oh? Well a little while ago Draco and I were screwing-"

"Ok! I don't need to know this!" Seamus barked feeling slightly hurt.

"Just let me finish!"

"No!"

"I couldn't"

"I don't care!" The taller interrupted.

"I didn't get hard!" Colin yelled. Seamus froze and blinked. "H-he rubbed something inside me and it felt fucking amazing but nothing happened! We fucked for a half hour and not even a damn twitch!" He locked eyes with the older. "But you." He looked away confused, the taller's eyes widening. "All I did was see you masturbating and I'm hard, I didn't even do anything to myself!" He looked at the taller.

"Ah . . ." He had no idea what to say. He watched as the love of his life gripped his own hair and groaned.

"Do you have any idea how sexually _frustrated_ I am?"

"Th-then wank!" Seamus said a bit nervously, watching the other carefully. Colin blushed and reached down. "Not in here!"

"Why not?"

"Colin!" The Irishman pleaded. The dark blonde sighed but nodded. He slipped off the bed and started to his dorm. A distressed cry left his lip and Seamus sighed. "What?"

"It went away!" The younger leaned against the wall and slid down, his eyes starting to sting. "This is stupid! I'm so fucking pent up and I can't get off!" His voice had raised an octave.

"C'mere." Seamus muttered. Colin got up and walked over, sitting on the bed. The brunette looked down and sure enough the smaller wasn't hard. He closed the curtains, silenced and glued them. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this alright?"

"O-ok?" The smaller said confused, Seamus threw the blanket off and Colin's eyes widened, a high noise leaving his throat, member twitching. The taller grasped his own member and gave a tug, relaxing and closing his eyes, pulling furiously at his member. He could hear the smaller's breathing pick up and he groaned, looking at the other.

Colin was gripping his slacks watching the taller's hand move. Seamus stopped his movements ad sat up, pulling the smaller into an opened mouth kiss, both groaning. Colin shivered as the older's hands gripped his shirt and yanked, buttons scattering the area, the smaller staring at him with lust filled eyes.

Creevey quickly discarded his bottoms and straddled the older. Seamus casted a spell and lubed up his member.

"Are you still stretched?"

"Yes." He replied breathlessly. Colin reached behind himself and grasped the thick length, lowering himself.

"W-wait!" Seamus breathed out. The smaller froze, panting heavily with just the taller's head encased. "I-I've never . . ." The smaller's eyes widened.

"You're a virgin?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed and Colin smiled.

"I'll be careful." Seamus nodded and let the smaller push him onto his back. He watched the young boy's face twist into one of pleasure as he slid down the long thick length, precum dripping from his hardened member. The brunette's eyes rolled and he panted, subconsciously bucking up into the smaller.

"Ah! Oh god!" Colin tossed his head back and Seamus bit his lip, repeating the acting, gasping when the smaller started the thrust down hard, head dropping, mouth following suit. "Oh yes!" Seamus moaned deep in his chest and pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes clouded over. The feel of the wet warmth slipping along him driving the brunette insane. He sat up and pressed his lips to the sweaty chest, nipping a hardened bud, a loud gasp falling from panting lips.

Hands tangled in his hair, their closeness making it difficult to move. Colin leaned down and pressed their mouths together, letting out a high mewl. Seamus collapsed onto his back again and gripped the slim hips, mouth opening and closing, sweat trickling down him as he tried to hold off his orgasm, the younger grinding down harder and faster, more high noises escaping the blonde's throat. Seamus grunted, watching the smaller ride him and cry out. He felt his burn and shivered. "I-I can't-"

"M-me either!" Colin tossed his head back and howled, his member pulsing and his orgasm hitting. Seamus let out a loud yell as the walls tightened around him, sucking his seed out of him like a vacuum, filling the smaller boy.

Colin collapsed forwards onto the taller's chest, breathing heavily and letting out a strangled laugh. "Fuck I needed that." Arms wrapped around his back and waist and he hummed happily, lifting his hips so the taller slid out.

Seamus couldn't help the wave of guilt that ran through him. He just gave his virginity to his boyfriend's older brother. Hands rubbed his arm and cheek and the brunette gave a soft smile, closing his eyes. He'd enjoy it for just a little bit longer. He kissed the top of the dark blondes head and let him roll off.

Colin bit his lip and grabbed his bottoms, slipping them on slowly. Maybe, just maybe someone would want him. Not just for sex, but want him to stay.

"W-where are you going?" Seamus mumbled confused.

"Don't you want me to leave?" Colin muttered.

"What? No!" The older stated surprised. The smaller's head snapped towards him and he watched the smile and joy spread across the pale features.

"R-really?"

"Really, really." He shuffled over and tapped the spot next to him. Colin yanked his boxers back off and laid down next to the taller, plopping his head on the broad chest, hugging him around the waist. A blanket slid up him and for once, he felt safe. He truly felt loved. He bit his lip and looked up, the taller leaning closer and lightly pressing their lips together.

"We can't tell Dennis." Seamus muttered. He held the other closer, both arms around the small boy and breathed in his scent.

"You make me feel so weird." Colin whispered sleepily. "You can make me hot and bothered, and you can get me hard, no one else can," The taller flinched. Was that all he was? "And you make my stomach feel weird. When I'm near you I feel dizzy and when you kissed Dennis . . ." He bit his lip. "I-I wanted to hurt him." He was so damn confused. "You make my heart skip a beat and you make me feel . . . safe." He trailed his fingers along the taller's chest, unaware of the shocked face the older had.

"I love hearing you talk, even if the subject is uninteresting. I-I love your laugh and how you care for others. I like how you care for me." The blonde became quieter and quieter with each word. "Is that what love is?" Before the older could even answer, even breaths ghosted across his skin. The smaller had fallen asleep. He subconsciously rubbed the thin back, eyes slipping closed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Dennis smiled and nodded. "Yeah I totally know!" He laughed and Tony blushed, grinning at him. They were seated in an empty corridor, just talking. "I mean the haircut just makes him look rather stupid. It doesn't suit him at all ya know?"

"Mhmm." The Finnish boy watched the taller's lips move, barely registering a thing the other was saying.

"Tony?" He raised his brow and faced the other, watching a look of concentration cross the soft features. Then something happened. His grey-blue eyes widened dramatically and a small noise left the back of his throat when petal soft lips lightly pressed to his. "W-what are you _doing?_" He pushed the smaller back, a look of shock on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" _He lied to me!_ He looked away and started to gather his things.

"Tony?" Dennis yelled. "Why did you do that? I'm dating Seamus!"

"Th-the older boy said if I just got up the courage and kissed you that . . ."

"I'd kiss back?" Dennis sounded almost insulted. Tony refused to keep his gaze.

"H-he said you flirted with m-me." His voice cracked as he started jamming things into his bag. "I-I'm sorry I kissed you, I won't do it again." The taller's eyes widened when he watched a silent tear slip down the younger's cheek, eyes going splotchy. He hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on the smaller's stopping his movement. Tony looked over at him, eyes red and wet trails falling down his cheeks.

"You _really_ like me don't you?" Dennis whispered in awe. The younger sniffed and nodded. The older knew he was Seamus' second choice but was he Tony's first? "H-how many others do you like?"

"I-I don't." He blushed and looked away. "I'm not i-interested in them." He looked down at his bag. Dennis thought for a moment and reached out, turning the other's face to his. He leaned in and hesitantly pulled back before moving forwards again. Their lips brushed. And he felt the younger relax.

Tony tangled a hand in the thin locks, his other hand on the back of the pale neck, hands on his cheek and hip. Dennis shifted and pushed the other onto his back, mouths opening and tongues twining. Excitement boiled up inside him as the smaller caressed his chest, letting out quiet mewls. This is what it was like when you were someone's first choice?

He groaned and deepened the kiss, Tony shivering under him. The younger smiled into their heated kiss, teeth clanking and butterflies combusted in his stomach, a burning sensation filling his abdomen, member twitching. Their tongues wrapped around each other and he gripped the taller's upper arm.

Dennis pulled back with an audible noise, breathing heavily, staring into the half lidded eyes. He was beautiful. Lust flashing in those brilliant orbs, cheeks flushed lips swollen and redder than normal, hair a bit messy and laying under him like that. _Fuck it_. He closed his eyes and leaned back down, pressing their lips together. He trailed wet kisses down the slim neck, gasps falling from parted lips.

He lowered his hips and aligned their erections, giving an experimental thrust.

"Ah!" Tony arched up high and gripped the back of this shirt and head tight, breathing heavily and wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. Dennis moaned and pulled his head back, a bright red mark on the other's junction, and pressed their mouths back together. He worked his hips faster, Tony moaning repeatedly, gasping and biting his lip.

Dennis watched him in awe. He was doing this to someone. A burn started in the pit of his stomach and he watched the other's mouth drop, eyes squeeze shut and a pant leave him.

"O-oh fuck!" Tony gasped out. "I-I'm oh, oh, oh, AH!" He arched high and bucked, his climax hitting him hard and splashing into his boxers, the older moaning loudly and following suit. Both convulsed and collapsed exhausted. Fingertips lightly ran along his back, the other hand scratching the back of his neck gently, smiles on both their faces, the older's in the crook of the smallest student's neck.

"Shit." Dennis sat up and ran a hand through his hair. What had he just done? "Seamus can't know!" he stated, getting up and gathering his things. Realization struck Tony like a bulldozer and he felt something break. His eyes watered on their own accord as pain exploded in his chest. A sob fell out of his mouth and he covered it surprised, tears flowing heavily.

"T-Tony?" Dennis reached out to pull him in for a hug but the smaller shoved him away and grabbed his bag, taking off at a run. "Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

When Seamus woke up around three a.m., Colin was already gone. He frowned and turned on his side, smelling the spot on the pillow that the other had slept on.

"Sh-Shay?" He looked up and a pain of guilt hit him. "I-I can't sleep."

"C'mon love." He moved over and Dennis crawled under the sheets, snuggling up close.

"I-I'm so sorry." He felt the smaller's shoulders shake and he looked at him surprised.

"For what love?" Dennis looked up and turned, putting his back to Seamus.

"I-I cheated on you." He whispered. The taller froze.

"Why? How?"

"I don't know why! And I . . . I kissed Tony and we rubbed together in the hall. We were dressed and he knows it can't happen again but I think I really hurt him Shay a-and I-I'm s-s-sorry." An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, a kiss pressing to his cheek, something wet landing on his neck.

"I'm sorry too." He sat up and looked down at his lap. Dennis glanced over at him. "I-I slept with Colin." It went deadly quiet and he gasped when a loud _clap_ noise sounded, a sting hitting his cheek.

"Shit! Seamus I'm sorry!" He crawled onto the taller's lap to examine his cheek.

"I deserved that Dennis, its fine." He looked at the smaller.

"Why?" Dennis whispered his lip starting to tremble.

"I-I made him hard." He mumbled looking away. "He couldn't get hard even when Malfoy screwed him. He walked in on me masturbating and . . . viola. I sent him away to take care of it but it went away before he could." He looked at the teary eyed boy. "I was just gonna jerk and let him watch, have him get off that way but . . ."

"W-who made the f-first move?"

"I did." Seamus whispered. Blue eyes closed and a tear slipped down the splotchy cheek. "I'm sorry Dennis." He reached out and wiped the younger's tears. "I have an idea though." The smaller stayed in the same position. "We spend the break, except for Christmas, together. Just you and me." Seamus offered.

"Colin-"

"We'll go to my house." Seamus cut in. The smaller lifted his head and looked at the taller.

"No Colin?"

"No Colin." The taller agreed. He pulled the smaller onto his lap again and rocked him as a loud sob finally broke through.


	4. Ch 4 Meet the folks

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I did." Seamus whispered. Blue eyes closed and a tear slipped down the splotchy cheek. "I'm sorry Dennis." He reached out and wiped the younger's tears. "I have an idea though." The smaller stayed in the same position. "We spend the break, except for Christmas, together. Just you and me." Seamus offered.

"Colin-"

"We'll go to my house." Seamus cut in. The smaller lifted his head and looked at the taller.

"No Colin?"

"No Colin." The taller agreed. He pulled the smaller onto his lap again and rocked him as a loud sob finally broke through.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

That morning at breakfast the entire hall had one hell of a show. Hermione sat eating with a book, Harry and Ron joking around. Dean was laughing with Seamus and Neville smiled along. Colin was eating quietly next to them. Dennis stalked up to the table and locked eyes with his brother. The dark blonde smiled and stood up walking over to his little sibling.

"Hiya Den-" He yelped and stumbled when a fist collided with his nose. He looked up surprised at the hurt expression in the smaller's eyes.

"Uh oh." Seamus muttered.

"What did you do?" Hermione hissed at him.

"You slept with my _boyfriend_?"

His voice raised many octaves and cracked. The teachers were rushing down but it didn't matter. His point was made. "H-how could you? You're my fucking brother! You're supposed to be there for me not fuck my boyfriend!" A teacher grasped his shoulder and steered him away. "I fucking hate you! Why couldn't you let me have this one thing? You always get everything! He's my fucking boyfriend Colin! It's not my fault that your current one doesn't give two shits about you! You can't have mine!" The great hall doors slammed shut, Dennis and the teacher out of sight. Colin stood there, small blood trail coming from his nose and watery eyes. He was in shock. Slowly the hall turned and looked at the Irishman. He slid down in his seat, trying to hide under the table.

"Mr. Finnigan? Mr. Creevey, both of you come with me please." professor McGonagall muttered. Tony watched as they left, pushing his uneaten food around with his fork.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"I do not wish to hear about this again you three!" McGonagall said sternly. "Sexual activities are strictly forbidden! You know this! This is you first and only warning! Do _not_ continue these acts or you will be expelled!" She dismissed the three boys and they left. Seamus stood between Dennis and Colin watching the smaller carefully.

"He does too care." Colin mumbled.

"Stop lying to yourself. He doesn't give two shits about you." Dennis barked. The smaller's eyes watered and he shoved past them, jamming his hands in his pocket.

"Dennis-"

"Don't you _dare_ start with me Seamus!" The smaller yelled. The taller flinched and grasped the petite boy's arm.

"I'm not the only one who cheated Dennis." He said in a hard voice. "I love you alright? I'm not going to leave you for him, it won't happen again and I'm fucking sorry alright? I can't take it back though!"

"Would you?" Dennis hissed. "If you could go back would you still have given your virginity to him?" The older gaped a few times and looked away. "Fuck you Seamus." He went to walk off but the taller yanked him back and pressed their mouths together.

"Would you have still kissed Tony?" This time Dennis looked away. "I still want you to come to my place for the holidays." He cupped the smaller's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Please?"

"Fine." He sighed. He looked up and Seamus smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together gently. "Come on, we should start packing. We leave for vacation tomorrow and I still need to owl my parents."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_Draco_

_Your father and I heard that you have yourself a partner. We insist that you bring her along for this holiday. I wish to meet her. This is not a request. We will meet her._

_With love,_

_Mother and Father_

He groaned and glared at Pansy. She just smiled and gave a wave. He left and looked around. He finally found Creevey after classes down by the lake.

"Creevey." Draco sat next to him in the grass. "Come to the manor for the holiday." Colin's head snapped to him.

"What? Why?"

"My parents found out I'm dating and want me to bring you along."

"I'm sorry I slept with him." Colin whispered looking away. A fine brow rose.

"Don't do it again." He grumbled out. In reality, he could care less . . . then why did it hurt him to know that they fucked? "Did you . . ."

"Get hard?" the smaller whispered. He nodded and bit his lip. "I-I just wanted to get off. I needed to get off and when I went to leave it went away again." He sighed and looked down at his dysfunctional member. "Fucking piece of shit."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony bit his lip as he watched Dennis and Seamus head over to a car at the platform. He walked over to his 'family'. He hated breaks. He hated the orphanage.

Dennis looked over and noticed the woman. He could tell right away what she was. Tony had no parents . . . he didn't really have anybody. He did have Dennis for a little bit but the older stomped on his dreams and hopes for a real family, real love.

"Go say bye." Seamus nudged him. Dennis looked at him nervously and the taller gave him a smile.

"B-b-but what if h-he kisses me a-again?"

"Don't let me mum see." Seamus tipped the smaller's head up and pressed their lips together. "Go." He gave him a small shove and watched as the blonde slowly walked towards the other.

Dennis watched as the lady opened the car door and Tony started towards it.

"Tony!" Said boy looked up and bit his lip. "Can I talk to you for a quick second?" The Finnish boy turned to the older lady who just gave a small shrug. He closed the car door and followed the older around a corner.

"What?" He whispered looking away, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Tone. I-I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" He spat, surprising the smaller, "To kiss me? To rub against me? To make me feel wanted for once in my life by someone that I was willing to be with?"

"To hurt you like that!" Dennis said grasping the thin shoulder. Tony looked at him and glared. The effect that it was supposed to have was lost however when the pale boy's face went splotchy.

"Why did you kiss me back?" He asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to. It felt nice-"

"Great so now you want me because it feels_ nice?_"

"Let me finish!" Dennis pleaded, sighing heavily. "Stop interrupting me Tony." The smaller shrugged at him. "It felt nice being wanted Tony. I'm Seamus' second choice and I doubt I'm even that. He's in love with my older brother Colin." He looked away and the younger stiffened when he saw the other's eyes redden. "I look like Colin. He can't have him so he settled for me. I'm not as big of an idiot as most think. I know he loves me but I also know he only chose me at first because I looked like the one he was in love with. I'm not the one he wants. If you can't have the one you love, love the one you're with." He bit his lip and sniffed.

"Do you know how many times he's cried out my _brother's_ name in his sleep? Or in groping session? Do you know how much it hurt me?" He wiped his eyes in frustration. Fingertips trailed along his cheek and brushed his tears away.

"Then why are you with him if he hurts you so much?" The Finnish boy whispered, reaching down and grasping one of the older's hands. Dennis gave him a small smile.

"Because I love him and maybe, just maybe, he'll choose me over Colin one day." Tony stepped closer and bit his lip, leaning up and pressing his lips to the Gryffindor's cheek.

"Now you know how I feel. Write to me over the break if you need anything." He took his bag off and yanked out a quill and parchment, quickly writing down his address. He stood back up and a small noise left the back of his throat. His eyes slipped shut and he tangled a hand in the thin locks, the other wrapping around the taller's shoulder.

Dennis pulled back and locked eyes with the smaller. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He pressed their lips together again. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you." Another kiss fell upon petal soft lips. "I'm with Seamus but . . . I really want you too."

"You can't have both." Tony whispered, looking away. The older turned his head back to face him and plopped their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist, lips connecting again. "I love you." Tony said barely audible. Dennis looked at him shocked and the smaller slid out and left, the paper with his address sitting on the ground. The blonde picked it up and put it in his pocket before heading back to Seamus.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Draco sighed and stepped out of the fireplace with Colin. The smaller's mouth dropped when he stepped out and into the room. It was _huge_! The taller smirked at the smaller and held out him arm, leading him to the sitting room.

They stepped into the spacious area and Mrs. Malfoy stood, a tight lipped smile spreading across her face. She pulled her son into a hug and looked down at the darker blonde.

"Offaly short isn't he?" Mr. Malfoy raised his brow and Colin blushed.

"M-my whole family is sir." Draco smiled down at him. The smallest shuffled his feet.

"And where is your home?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I-In Surrey England." He squared his shoulder. He was a damn Gryffindor for fuck sakes! He was supposed to be brave!

"Perhaps your mother, father and us could get together for some tea sometime." She offered. Draco flinched.

"I'm sure they'd find that absolutely fascinating!" Colin said with a large smile.

"Why's that?" Lucius stood and headed over, nodding to his son.

"Well they're muggles you see." Colin started. The two eldest stiffened and slowly turned to their son.

"May we speak to you for a second . . . dear?" Narcissa asked. The younger nodded and followed his parents. They closed the sitting room doors and Colin looked around a bit. It was so neat!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"I know I should have told you he was a bo-"

"HE'S A MUGGLE BORN?" His father yelled; eyes wide. "Are you out of your bloody mind Draco? We're fucking pure bloods and you bring filth into our home?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa whacked him and glared. "It's not like they can have children and taint the bloodline!" She stiffened and slowly turned to her son. "You're not giving me a grandchild?"

"W-w-well-"

"Draco!" His dad gaped. "The bloodline will _not_ end with my son! You will give us a grandchild!" said boy groaned and his shoulders slumped.

"Let me get this straight. First you were mad because he was a muggle born? Now you're furious because he's a boy?"

"Well . . . yes I suppose that's about right." His mother gave a curt nod.

"Look they're working on potions if you're that upset about it! Potions to get wizards pregnant." Draco muttered.

"You are not getting pregnant!" His father barked.

"WHAT? God no! I am _not_ bottoming to Creevey!" He gaped slightly offended. His parents sighed and nodded.

"Alright. We'll send an elf in when dinner is ready." The smaller nodded and opened the sitting room doors, motioning for the smaller to come along. The parents watched as he smiled brightly and followed their son. "Well he has a lovely smile at least." Narcissa pointed out.


	5. Ch 5 Tony part 1

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"You are not getting pregnant!" His father barked.

"WHAT? God no! I am _not_ bottoming to Creevey!" He gaped slightly offended. His parents sighed and nodded.

"Alright. We'll send an elf in when dinner is ready." The smaller nodded and opened the sitting room doors, motioning for the smaller to come along. The parents watched as he smiled brightly and followed their son. "Well he has a lovely smile at least." Narcissa pointed out.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Mum this is Dennis." Seamus said slipping into the back seat with said boy. The blonde blushed and smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs. Finnigan." He said with as much confidence as he could master.

"Lovely to meet you Dennis." She smiled at him in the rear view mirror and they buckled in and got ready for the drive to Seamus' grandmothers. From there they would floo back to his home in Ireland.

At some point Dennis had fallen asleep and the brunette boy couldn't contain his smile at that. He ran his fingers through soft locks and pressed a gentle kiss to the light hairs.

"We're here." His mother said quietly. He nodded and lightly shook the smaller. Dennis squeezed his eyes shut and blinked the sleep back, looking up at the older with a lazy grin.

"We're at my Gran's love. C'mon." The other nodded and undid his seatbelt. They unloaded the trunk and headed in, the petite blonde barely registering anything through his sleepy haze.

"Perhaps you should get him to bed when we arive home love."

"Alright mum." He smiled. They stepped through the fireplace and Seamus led his boyfriend up a flight of stairs and to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. The bed was a twin and the walls and blankets were blue. That's all Dennis really registered at that moment. "Come on." He led the smaller to his mattress and held back a laugh when the younger crawled onto it and flopped down, snuggling into the sheets happily.

He raised his brow as the smaller sat up and yanked his sweater and top off before shimmying out of his bottoms and rolling onto his stomach.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"This is your _room?_" Colin gaped and twirled, looking around the large area.

"Indeed." Draco said with pride. Colin skipped over to the large bed and sat on it, grinning.

"You _sink_ into it!" A joyful sound left the smaller and he crawled up onto the item, the older watching with an amused smirk.

"Are you done getting all hot and bothered over the feel of my bed?" Draco crawled onto the mattress and pushed the smaller onto his back. "Because I think you'll like it even more when my weight presses you into the mattress." Colin moaned and shivered.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

_Hands slipped down thin sides and a moan fell from the smaller's lips, his head tossing back as he lowered himself onto the other's shaft. Sweat trickled down their bodies and he looked down, locking his shocking blue eyes with the grey-blue ones below._

_He watched the face twist into one of pleasure and ground down on the other's length, moaning. A burn started in his stomach and he gasped, arching high and crying out._

"Ah!" He panted and his blue eyes slipped open. The light blonde pushed the strands of wet hair away from his face, his clothes damp with sweat. He lifted the sheets and cursed at the dark wet patch on his grey boxers.

"You know . . ." he jumped and his eyes widened at his roommate, "As hot as that was I'd much prefer you not to do that at six in the morning . . . unless I'm involved anyways." The older blonde pushed himself up onto his elbow and smirked at the blushing boy. "Ms. Jen is not going to be too pleased about you getting your clothes all sticky . . . again . . ." Reagan pointed out.

"Shit." Tony sat up and buried his head in his hands. Why did he have to dream about Dennis?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ms. Jen threw her head in, a glare being casted around the room. Her eyes locked on the sweaty boy and narrowed. "Put your laundry in the basket and get dressed."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus moaned and opened his eyes, his boyfriend completely starkers and straddling him. He was clad in just his boxers and he blinked the sleep back.

"Dennis?" Lips pressed to his and he groaned.

"I know it's early but I was hoping we could finally . . ." He left it hanging but trailed his fingertips down the broad chest. "I mean you've got your own morning wood anyways." He pointed out. Seamus bit his lip. He slept with Colin before his own boyfriend.

"Lie down." He mumbled taking in the excited face of the smaller.

"I stretched myself out the best that I could but you may want to still check and see." Dennis said quickly, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Shh." Seamus nestled himself between parted legs, boxers on the floor. He leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together. He slipped his head to the side, their tongue sneaking out and twisting around one another. Dennis tipped his head back, lips pressing under his jaw and trailing down his neck, hands sliding around his sides. Seamus nipped the pale flesh and pulled his nightstand drawer open, yanking out a half empty bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers and shaft. He reached between them, milky thighs spreading forwards. He slipped two digits into the smaller easily, pushing in a third and smiling. The smaller stretched himself well.

Dennis arched as the fingers twisted in him, brushing his walls. Seamus pulled back and shifted his hips forwards. He locked eyes with the smaller who nodded, breathing heavily. The taller grasped his shaft and pushed forwards, a groan leaving him and a gasp slipping out from the other. Thin legs rubbed up his sides as he slipped in to the hilt easily.

The blonde arched under him, grasping his back and hair, moving with the taller's smooth thrusts. They locked lust filled eyes, both panting, sweat starting to form on them. He thrusted a little harder, a cry falling from parted lips, blue-grey eyes disappearing under pale lids, a head tilting back. He locked his legs behind the broad back.

Seamus let out heavy breaths, keeping a controlled pace, making sure not to move the bed. He leaned down and buried his face in the younger's neck, striking the other's bundle of nerves again, hands slipping along his back.

"Ah!" Dennis bit his lip, ecstasy washing over his body, unbearable pleasure hitting him. he let out another mewl, lips pressing to the flesh on his neck, hips pressing into him, the other's long thick shaft rubbing him perfectly. He arched up, a smile on his face, keeping his eyes closed.

Seamus let out ragged breaths, pulling his lip hard between his teeth, picking his pace up as a boil started in his stomach. He added a circular motion to his thrusts, the smaller letting out a loud gasp and gripping him hard, pushing down.

The younger's breathing doubled a boil filling his abdomen, liquid heat shooting through his body. He cried out and curved his back high, shooting his seed between them.

Seamus moaned; the smaller's walls clamping down and a warm substance splashing along his chest, the petite boy shaking and collapsing. He gasped and pushed his hips in deep, the other groaning in pleasure as the older shot his load, filling the smaller.

The brunette lowered his body and smiled, rolling to the side, a small boy placing a head on his chest, arm around the thick waist.

"Wow." Dennis whispered in content, humming in his chest. Seamus smiled and began to play with the light locks.

"Agreed." He closed his eyes, Colin's face flashing before them. Dennis held him after the same way his brother had.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Young master Malfoy?" He sighed and pulled back from his heated kiss. "Dinner is ready." The little house elf bowed and disappeared. Colin frowned and Draco slid off him, fixing his attire and helping the smaller.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

A pained yelp filled the room as the final blow was made. He whimpered and sniffed, standing up and pulling his bottoms back up and over his sore arse, Ms. Jen handing him his belt back. Some of the other boys gave him sympathetic looks, but the older ones seemed more interested than not. If one of them were to pull him aside he knew they would force him on all fours, do a quick, sloppy preparation before making him feel raw and like he was split in two. It wouldn't be the first time that happened in this damn place. He just hoped it wasn't him that it happened to.

Reagan walked forwards and grasped his arm when the older woman left. He pulled him back to their room and shoved him down onto his face on his bed. He never cried at this place. No that would mean they won. He bottoms were yanked down harshly again as a barely wet digit slid into him. Why did his mum have to leave him like that? He was six years old! He needed her! Now he was stuck here, separated from his older brother. The older brother was in Finland being used as a servant.

That's what this orphanage was. It was where all the rich and powerful men came to take away the boys they wanted to have as a slave, to have bend to their every whim. That was why Ms. Jen let the other boys take advantage of one another. Because it would happen anyways.

However. She had one strict rule. Tony was supposed to be off limits.

"Hey!" One of the boys yelled. Reagan frowned and pulled back. "You know we can't do that to him!" Tony closed his eyes, face towards the wall, blocking the others out. "I'm telling!"

"You tell and I'll rip your ass in two!" The younger eeped at Reagan's words and ran off. The older yanked the smaller's bottoms back up. Tony sat up and strained his ears to hear Ms. Jen yell at Reagan.

"You know not to do that! Mr. Fitz wants him _pure_! He's willing to pay hundreds for Tony! You will not ruin this for me!" The smallest in the orphanage covered his ears and curled into a ball. He didn't want to be sold!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Seamus?" Dennis asked whilst they sat in the living room, pressed together, watching a movie. His parents had gone out for a little bit.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go visit Tony? He must hate it there."

"Visit him where?" The brunette asked a bit darkly.

"The orphanage."

"What orphanage?" Dennis pulled the address out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. Seamus red it and froze. "Dennis?"

"Yeah?"

"That's _not_ an orphanage." He turned to his lover, worry showing in both their eyes.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a slave trade . . ."


	6. Ch 6 Tony part 2

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"That's _not_ an orphanage." He turned to his lover, worry showing in both their eyes.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a slave trade . . ."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"So what do your parents do?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Colin gave a huge smile.

"My dad's a milk man!" They raised their brows

"A what?"

"Oh uhm." He blushed. "He delivers bottles of milk to people's houses." They nodded a bit confused. Why would anyone want to do _that_ for a living?

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus sighed and walked up to the terrible looking home. The grey bricks had chunks missing from it, roof falling apart and the porch was in need of a new paint job. The lawn was dead along with a few sticks in the ground that used to probably be plants. They walked over to the place and Dennis yelped when his foot went through a step on the porch. Seamus helped him out.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked. It was only about eleven in the morning.

"Ah yeah we're looking for a Tony." Seamus said. The boy's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"And why is that?" it sounded rather rehearsed.

"We've heard interesting things."

"You seem a bit . . . young . . ." The boy spat, covered in dirt with tattered clothes. Two more came out around the corner, one being around the age of six.

"Hi there." Seamus squatted down so he was shorter making the petite boy feel more comfortable. "What's your name?"

"Kenny." He said quietly a little bit of nervousness running through his voice.

"Does Tony live here Kenny?"

"No!" He let out a giggle. "He lives in _there_" He pointed to the house. "Not out here! You're silly." He scampered off and Seamus chuckled. He loved kids. He stood up, his boyfriend standing still on the porch.

"I don't want to fall through again." He whispered. Seamus laughed and knocked on the door. A tall lanky boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes opened it, a fine brow rising. He too was covered in dirt and tattered clothes.

"What?" He ground out.

"We came to see Tony." Dennis said squaring his shoulder. The boy shrugged and closed the door in their faces, making them gap. They heard a clink and the door opened fully.

"Down the hall, first door on the left" He said with a smirk. Something was wrong. They pushed through and followed the directions, looking around the practically empty area. They peered into the room and Dennis gasped, next to the smaller in second.

"Tony!" The smaller's head snapped to him, a look of fright on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have to get out!" He yelled, panicking.

"What why?"

"Because she's coming with Mr. Fitz!"

"Who?" The two others asked.

"H-he's going to be my new owner." He looked away.

"Why are you here?" Dennis asked. "Where are you family?"

"My father died when I was three, my mother passing away when I was six. I was sent to my aunts down here but she died too so I was sent to this place. Now that I'm close to hitting my inheritance they're auctioning me off!"

"What inheritance?" Seamus asked confused. Tony looked at him with hollow eyes.

"I'm the second male Veela in over a century." He said quietly. "And to top it off I'm still _pure_." He looked away ashamed. "I'm not supposed to eat much because Mr. Fitz likes his boys thin and frail, I can't have my hair any other length but this and I can't stay in the sun too long because he wants me pale."

"That's shit!" Dennis barked.

"How much is he offering?" Seamus asked. Maybe he could buy him. The smallest turned and locked eyes with him.

"1,000,000"

"A-a million?" Dennis and Seamus both gaped. He just shrugged and looked away again. He bought his brother for 1,500,000

"C'mon. We're kidnapping you." Seamus stood up and carefully picked the smaller up.

"N-n-no!"

"Please!" Dennis pleaded with him. He looked at the blonde and nodded. He'd do it for Dennis.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin bit his lip. This was incredibly awkward. He sat completely starkers in the center of the older's bed, listening to the shower run. He was so fucking turned on! But he still wasn't hard. The water stopped and the dark blonde slipped his eyes closed. _I need you to kill someone for me_. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Was he imagining that? He lied down onto his back and closed his eyes.

"_I need you to kill someone for me . . ." The taller mumbled out. Colin's eyes widened and he glanced around._

"_I-I don't think I can do that." He stated._

"_Oh? So you don't want me buried deep inside of you whilst you scream my name?" Draco slipped his fingers down the smaller's chest._

"_N-no I do!"_

"_Good. So you'll do it then?" The taller asked. Colin just nodded at him. "I want you to kill Dennis." _

"_WHAT?" He pulled back, eyes wide and confused. "NO! I am _not_ killing my little brother!" His voice cracked. The taller pinned him to a wall and leaned dangerously close._

"_I'll marry you." He whispered. "I'll do anything you want me to. Anything at all, everything you want, I will do." He grasped the smaller's member and tugged, the younger's legs giving way._

"_O-ok! I-I'll do it . . . I'll kill Dennis."_

Blue eyes snapped open and he sat up. Tears welled in his eyes and a sob fell from his lips.

"_C-Colin?"_

"_Can't talk, thinking." He was shaking like a leaf. _

"_Colin you need to eat something love . . . and sleep a bit . . ." _

"_Can't." He grumbled out, running back to the table and growling at it. _

"_Colin come on." Seamus lightly grasped his thin shoulder and yelped when teeth clamped down on his hand. "Fuck! Colin!" He yanked the smaller away from the table, him kicking and screaming all the way up the stairs._

_He tossed him on the bed. "NO!" It was deep and desperate. The blonde tried to crawl off but the taller shoved him onto his back and straddled him, easily catching the weak punches. He closed and silenced the curtains, looking down at the seething boy. _

"_Eat, sleep a bit, then I'll let you go."_

"_No! I don't have much more time! You don't understand!"_

"_You're bloody right I don't! Colin what the fuck is going on?" the smaller made a weak struggle. Seamus flicked his wand and made the other sit up, a bowl of soup in his hand. The smaller clenched his teeth and glared. "You're staying here until you eat so the sooner you do the quicker you'll leave."_

That's right. Seamus was the only one who tried to help him in those days. Everyone else just stared. But Seamus was there for him. Seamus made him feel . . . needed.

_Finally he turned teary eyes to one last person. Seamus lied down next to him and brushed his cheek._

"_I love you too Seamus." Colin whispered out. The older felt a sob bubble up and shuffled closer, pressing their lips together softly, ignoring the blood. It was long and slow, both filling it with as much feeling and meaning as they could, they poured their hearts into this kiss, this kiss that could be the final one they ever shared. He nodded at Pomfrey and smiled at Seamus, trying his hardest and lightly squeezing Dennis' hand._

"Creevey?" His eyes opened again and he turned them to Malfoy, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Y-you lied to me!" He yelled.

"Pardon?" Malfoy raised his brow and moved closer.

"We were never dating were we?" It was low and dangerous.

"No." Draco shrugged. Colin looked down at his hands.

"You don't love me."

"No."

"You told me to kill my brother." He looked up at the taller.

"Yeah I did."

"But I couldn't so you tried." He stated.

"Indeed."

"Then I tried to save him and that's how all this started."

"Correct." Draco looked at him with a bored expression.

"I love Seamus." The dark blonde whispered, eyes widening. "I never loved you, I love him!" He looked at the taller and slid off the large bed, collecting his clothes and slipping them on.

"Colin-"

"Creevey." The smaller spat. "Don't you dare call me by my first name." Something flashed through cold grey eyes . . . hurt? "Go to hell Malfoy." He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Reality hit the older like a ton of brinks. His chest hurt like hell but he couldn't understand _why . . ._

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus slipped around the corner, Tony in his arms, tired and frightened; his blonde just behind him. They stepped into the hall and Ms. Jen turned the corner eyes widening.

"WAIT!" Seamus yelled. "Do you know about magic and shit since you know about Tone?" She raised her brow.

"I'm a witch."

"Good. Grab my arm Den." The smaller blinked and did. "See ya." A loud crack sounded and they found themselves outside the Finnigan's home. Tony tossed his head to the side and threw up. "Shit!"

"Ew!" Dennis yelped moving out of the way.

"First time apparating?" The eldest asked. The boy in his arms flushed and nodded. "C'mon, in we go." They headed towards the house and Dennis threw the door open. They walked in and closed the door after, heading to the couch to lay the small boy down.

"Seamus what's . . . going . . . on . . . who the hell is that?" His mother asked confused.

"Friend of Dennis'; was in a slave trade."

"I have to go back." Tony sat up and Seamus pushed him back down.

"No you don't"

"No! You don't understand! I have to go back!"

"No you don't understand apparently"

"I have to get my brother!" Tony yelled at him, his eyes watering. The other occupants stiffened. "He's sixteen and he's with Mr. Fitz!" His breathing quickened. "That was th-the only reason I was going to go with him! I would get to see Sebastian again." He looked away and pulled his knees to his chest. ''

"Let's focus on you first." Mrs. Finnigan said softly. "Seamus start a bath would you?" He nodded and headed upstairs.

"I will call some people alright love? I just need to know where Mr. Fitz lives. I can have aurors get him back." She said quietly. Tony gave a dry laugh.

"Bastian won't go with them. He doesn't know who they are." He looked away. "I haven't seen him in six years." He shifted. "I have to go with them."

"Alright. But you need to get cleaned up first. It will take a bit to contact the right people and explain the situation."

"We don't really have time." Tony whispered. "Mr. Fitz will know that someone will be looking for my brother. He'll hurt him and hide him."

"They will find him." She said sternly. Tony reached out for the pen and paper and wrote down two places.

"He doesn't trust anyone since he's been abused and passed around for being four fifths Veela"

"Wow."

"So am I"

"Why are none of us . . . falling on our faces to get to you?" Dennis asked blushing.

"She's married and has no interest and you . . . well you like me as it is. But why do you think that is?" Tony said with a small laugh.

"It has nothing to do with that." Dennis stated. Mrs. Finnigan looked between them feeling confused.

"Sure."

"Tony?" Seamus came into the room and motioned for him to follow. Said boy and Dennis both got up and made their way to the small washroom. The bleached blonde stepped in the room and started peeling clothes off.

"Uh a-aren't you shy of your body?" Dennis asked in disbelief. He sure as hell wasn't comfortable stripping like that.

"No. we have . . . had . . . no privacy at the slave trade. When they used the belt on my arse, on anyone's, we were to remove both our bottoms. We showered in fours and had two sets of clothes and a roommate. I'm used to people staring at my arse and dick." He stated. The other two just stared at him as he pulled the last remaining article of clothing off. They flinched and looked away when the welts on the pale arse were visible.

"Were you belted recently?" Seamus asked.

"This morning."

"Why?" He asked sitting on the toilet, Dennis standing awkwardly. He couldn't help but be a bit turned on. Seamus was in the same boat though. After all, there was an incredibly hot boy completely starkers in his bathtub . . .

"Because I soiled my bottoms and sheets again." He sighed happily and slipped further into the tub, the other two trying not to look at the smaller's member.

"You peed the bed?" Dennis asked surprised.

"What? No!" Tony flicked water at him. "I had a wet dream." Seamus gaped.

"You got beat for being a teenage boy?"

"Pretty much." sighed.


	7. Ch 7 Appologies

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"You got beat for being a teenage boy?"

"Pretty much." he sighed.

"You're much shyer at school than here." Dennis noted.

"There aren't hundreds of students around me." The youngest closed his eyes and dunked his head for a few seconds before coming back up. "My brother," He whispered, "he was a really funny person. When we both lived at the slave trade he would protect me. Refused to let anyone else bunk in the same room except for him. He made sure that we showered at the same time that way he could make sure no one would try and pull anything on me. He's my best friend." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "He stopped returning my letters about a year and a half ago. I know why too. I have a feeling Ms. Jen took them before they were sent. Or Mr. Fitz never gave them to him. Bastian probably thinks I hate him."

"I'm sure he knows what's going on Tone." Seamus pointed out.

"The boys were mad at me all the time."

"Why?"

"Well I'm a Veela so they're automatically drawn and attracted to me." He said, drawing patterns on his stomach, the other two watching his movement. "And they all, well not the little ones, but the older ones all wanted to sleep with me. But they couldn't." He looked at his bent knees. "I still remember what one of them told me when I was eight." He sighed heavily through his nose. The older two were pretty sure he was talking more to himself than them. He just needed to talk about it.

"If Ms. Jen wasn't around I'd tear your arse in half and watch as the others have a go at you." They watched a silent tear fall. "That's the day Sebastian got sent away to Mr. Fitz. He . . . he hurt the other boy badly. I didn't see it. He just told me to leave the room now and that he'd be out in a minute." He scratched at his stomach lightly. "Then I heard a scream and a few bangs. I watched the older boys drag my brother out." He started to scratch harder, a red patch forming. "He didn't want me to see him but I did. He was covered in blood." His body shook and Seamus grabbed his arm, stopping its movement.

"You're ripping through your skin love." He whispered. Tony looked down.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" He sat up and the brunette carefully pushed him back down.

"It's alright, just be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself alright?"

"Seamus?" His mother called from down stairs. He sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back in a bit." They nodded and watched him go. Dennis sat between the toilet and the bathtub, his side pressed along the tub, next to Tony. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands. The bleached blonde shifted the water splashing about the tub.

"Are you alright Den?" He asked placing his forearms on the edge, chin resting on it. The taller looked into brilliant blue eyes and his mouth dried. He hesitantly leaned closer and the younger smiled, closing the gap between them. "I really like you Dennis, I do but . . ." he sighed and locked eyes with the taller. "You're splitting my heart in two."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He felt slightly insulted and worried at the same time.

"I love you Dennis. You're dating Seamus but kissing me. Can't you see how _wrong _that is? It hurts me to know that," He forced the other to lock eyes again as he repeated the older's words. "I'll always be second to Seamus." Well not _exact_ but close. The Gryffindor's eyes widened and he gaped a few times.

"I don't know anymore!" He hissed, tossing his head back, hearing the audible thunk when it met the wall. "I love Seamus, I do, but I know that the _second_ Colin wants him he'll drop me like a rag. But . . . I wouldn't do that to you." He looked over at the smaller in the tub. "When I'm with you my mouth goes dry, I get butterflies, my heart doubles and I just want to see you smile." He sat up. "Yes that happens with Seamus too but . . . If I was dating you and he asked me back out, I'd turn him down."

"That's because my Veela charm has convinced you that."

"No it's not! It has nothing to do with that!" Dennis said loudly

"Yes it does! No one wants _me_ they just _think_ they do!"

"I don't give two shits about the Veela thing!" Dennis spat at him. "You could be a damn bum on the street with black hair and brown eyes and I'd still love you!" He froze and his eyes widened, the smaller giving the same reaction.

"Y-you love me?" His breath caught in his throat and his eyes started to water. "Sebastian is the only one I remember ever telling me that." He seemed to be appearing into the taller's soul. "Say it again? Please?" He asked with desperation. Dennis continued to stare. He hadn't meant to say that. Did he love Tony? "_Please_?" the older looked back up at him and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Yes, yes he did.

"I love you." He said without hesitation. In the meantime Seamus was leaning against the door, a distant look in his eyes.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Mrs. Finnigan let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. The poor lad. She summoned her book and began flipping through it, trying to find names of her friends that worked at the ministry. Her fireplace went off and she jumped, a small blonde boy stumbling out.

"Ah h-hello?" She asked confused. The child lifted his head and she had to do a double take. "Who are you?"

"C-Colin Creevey ma'am, my brother is dating Seamus." He whispered. She noticed the red rimmed eyes and splotchy cheeks with wet trails down them.

"Are you alright?" She asked, setting the book aside. He sniffed and she motioned for him to take a seat. He sat down and she turned to him.

"I messed up." He muttered. She nodded for him to continue. "I had been taking photos of the boys in the shower room." The woman's eyes widening. "The second most I took photos of was of Seamus," her mouth dropped, "But the first was a boy named Draco Malfoy." He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I was in love with Malfoy. But Hermione was right, it was just an obsession. He didn't care about me at all." He sighed.

"But Seamus did. Seamus tried everything to make me understand that I didn't love Draco and that Draco didn't love me. But I didn't listen. Somewhere down the line I fell in love with your son, but by the time I realized this he was dating my brother." He looked away ashamed. "I would have done anything to feel loved so I agreed to do something for Malfoy. He said he'd be there forever, that he'd love me, he'd marry me. So I agreed to kill Dennis." She gasped.

"But I couldn't. Malfoy went to kill him instead but I pushed him away. A tree branch fell on me and it was big and heavy enough to crush my entire left side of my body. That was the first time I told Seamus I loved him." He looked back up at her. "The entire time I was in the hospital wing, every chance he got, he spent it by my bedside. He was dating my brother but never left me. And now I-I don't know w-w-what to do! Because I want him! I want Seamus but h-h-h-he's with m-m-my brother." He cursed at himself. He was doing so damn well. He hiccupped and wiped his eyes, holding back his cry.

"Seamus and Dennis have a friend over right now but I'll call him down. I think you two should really talk." She said softly. He nodded and she went to the stairs calling out to her son. A few seconds later he walked down the stairs and she pointed to the living room. "You have a guest that brought a fabulous dish of drama with him. Enjoy." She said patting his back and heading to the kitchen with her book.

Seamus raised his brow and stepped into the living room, mouth drying and his heart skipping a beat.

"C-Colin?" He rushed forwards, the smaller standing, both embracing each other in a tight grasp, the smaller's body shaking.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot!" He yelled into the other's shoulder, a sob breaking out.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus asked softly, rubbing the small black and burying his nose in the soft locks.

"I-I love you Seamus." He whispered. The Irishman pulled back and looked down at him surprised. "I remembered _everything_. What I did to Dennis, what I said to you before I woke up in the hospital. I remember it all." He leaned in closer to the taller, relishing in the contact, wanting to have the moment last, just a bit longer, he tangled one hand in brown locks as the other slipped to the strong bicep.

"I love you too Colin but you already know that."

"Will you say it again though?" The smaller asked in a small voice. The taller smiled and kissed the top of the other's head.

"I love you Colin."

"I love you too Seamus." He whispered.

"But I'm dating Dennis."

"I know." The taller felt the smaller shake and had to muster up all his will power to let the smaller go. He took a step back and headed to the stairs.

"We have company so is there anything else you needed?" He couldn't look over his shoulder because if he did then he knew Colin would become his world and he was with Dennis.

"Sh-Shay?" The other's voice came out a few octaves higher than normal and cracked.

"Yeah?" The older asked quietly.

"Please don't make me leave." He could practically feel the panic rise in the smaller hear his breathing double.

"Colin I'm sorry alright." Seamus said. He closed his eyes and summoned a bucket, placing it under the smaller just in time. His mother ran in and he gave her a glance, a hollow look in his eyes and she knew. Her son just turned down the boy he loved more than anything. She watched him walk up the stairs and the dark blonde collapsed in a sobbing heap, retching violently into the bucked that magically emptied every so often.

Seamus headed up the stairs and stopped before knocking.

"No it's not! It has nothing to do with that!" Dennis said loudly, desperation and anger filling his voice.

"Yes it does! No one wants _me_ they just _think_ they do!" Tony had replied just as harshly.

"I don't give two shits about the Veela thing!" Dennis spat at him. "You could be a damn bum on the street with black hair and brown eyes and I'd still love you!" Seamus stiffened and he blinked. It hurt but not nearly as much as what he just did to Colin.

"Y-you love me?" Tony had questioned surprised. "Sebastian is the only one I remember ever telling me that." The taller stayed quiet outside the door and leaned on it. "Say it again? Please?" there was a long pause "_please?"_

"I love you." Seamus stared blankly in front of him. Fuck it. He opened the door and sighed, the two pulling back from an obvious heated kiss.

"No, no it's alright Dennis, Tony, really. You love each other and all I'm doing is hurting you further. You both deserve to be happy not partially pleased. I really want you two together. You're perfect for one another." Seamus sat down with a smile. "Tony's the only person that's shorter than you Den!"

"Hey!" Dennis barked at him, giving him a playful shove.

"Well you have a dominant nature Dennis and no offense, but you're not topping me . . . Ever . . . And Tony seems very . . . versatile. He'd be willing to do anything you threw at him. So it fits well." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dennis. "I'm breaking up with you Dennis. Now snog the hell out of your new boyfriend before we go save his sibling alright?" He winked.

"Y-you're not upset?"

"Well I am a little sure, but I'm just happy that you are too." He smiled at them both.

"Seamus? One condition." Dennis said. "Go get my brother." He returned the wink and the taller bit his lip. "What?"

"Well you see . . . he's ah . . . he's currently throwing up in my living room."

"WHAT?" Dennis' eyes widened.

"I didn't know what to do. I held him for a bit and . . . and I never wanted to let go. I could have stood there for _ages_. But I was dating you and that wouldn't be fair. So I apologized to him and left him there." He ran a hand through his hair. "He won't want me now anyways."

"Are you _insane_?" It was Tony that spoke up that time, his and Dennis's hands entwined. "He loves you Seamus. Get your hot ass down there and tell him you want him too!"

"Hot ass?" Dennis and Seamus both asked, a brow rising.

"What? I can't admire the untouchable?" He grinned and Dennis rolled his eyes. A smirk spread across the pale features.

"I've seen it bare."

"Ok! Can we _not_ talk about my arse?" He stood up looking slightly nervous, face beat red. "I'm just gonna . . . go now." The other two laughed and nodded at him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus stepped into the living room and locked eyes with his mother.

"We will talk about this later." She hissed in his ear before leaving. He nodded and sat next to the shivering boy on the couch. Colin seemed to not even notice him. He was hugging a couch cushion, bucked by his feet, paler than all hell. The blonde's eyes opened slightly and he stood up, putting the pillow back.

"I'll go." He rasped out. Seamus stood up and wrapped his arms around the smaller from behind.

"I'm sorry." Seamus whispered into the pale neck, lying soft kisses on it. "Don't go, please don't go." The smaller's shoulders shook and he turned in the taller's grasp. The brunette wasted no time in attaching their mouths, cupping the smaller's face, tongues finding one another quickly, teeth clashing and the younger's hands gripping everywhere, grabbing at what they could. Slowly the kiss stopped and they pulled apart, eyes peering into one another.

Seamus rubbed the flushed cheek and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him in close. He buried his nose in the younger's neck and smiled, feeling the petite boy relax in his grasp, caressing his arms softly.

"Ehem?" Seamus' mother said softly. The taller refused to let go but looked up. "So is this who you should be dating then?" Seamus gave a gentle smile and kissed the blonde locks, nodding against them; breathing in the other's sent.

"The aurors will be here soon to help Tony get his sibling. You should go let him know. Colin can stay here for the holidays if that is what you wish for."

"Thanks." The Irishman smiled and detached himself from the younger, leading him upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and smiled. Tony stood in a spare outfit of Dennis', a shy smile on his face as the taller tried to fix his collar for him. "Hey." They looked over and the brothers locked eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you!" Dennis spilled out randomly. The older walked forwards and pulled him in close.

"I deserved it. I did kinda sleep with your boyfriend."

"Yeah that's true."

"Hey!" Colin whacked his arm playfully and the smaller gave him a bright smile.

"This is Tony!"

"Oh? I remember you talking about him." Colin smiled at the small boy.

"Right the aurors will be here to help us find your sibling. Are you ready?"

"Yes." It was stern and determined; his face hard and body confident. It suited him well.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

The aurors, Seamus and Tony landed quietly on the perfect lawn. They stared up at the mansion and slowly started towards it. A window was open on the first floor and Tony went for it.

"Tony don't! It's probably a trap!" Tonks hissed. Mr. Weasley sighed next to her.

"I don't care! That's my brother in there!" He glared.

"Don't even think about it brat!" Moody growled at him. The smaller flipped him off and slipped into the window with expertise.

"Shit!" One of the others groaned. "Now we have to go and get him!"


	8. Ch 8 Sebastian

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Don't even think about it brat!" Moody growled at him. The smaller flipped him off and slipped into the window with expertise.

"Shit!" One of the others groaned. "Now we have to go and get him!"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony looked around the study. He quietly headed to the door and grabbed the cold handle, twisting it and pulling the heavy object open. He glanced down the hall and smiled, slipping into it and pausing to think. He had been here once before, when Sebastian was first brought here. He turned right and walked quietly down the hall, glancing at the clock above a door as he went.

Fitz was out and would not be back for at least another half hour. He was always out at this time. Tony continued, listening carefully for any sound, anything that could be his brother. He heard grumbling and froze, slowly turning to a door. He walked over and blinked, noticing the key on the outside of it. He grabbed it off the wall, the other aurors appearing in the hallway. He pushed it into the lock and the grumbles stopped immediately. He twisted it and listened for the click.

Quietly the bleached blonde opened the door, the others with their wands raised. He pushed it open and stiffened. A sixteen year old boy sat with one hand chained to a pipe on the wall, a long section connecting it to his wrist. His blonde hair fell in slight curls to his shoulders, bright blue eyes glistening. His lips were full and bruises were visible on his cheeks, arms, chest and legs. He was in nothing but a raggedy old pair of boxers, dirt adorning his thin body and strange red smudges.

"Tony?" His voice rasped out. The younger felt pin prickles behind his eyes and Sebastian was across the room in seconds, the smaller running at him, arms wrapping around one another. Tony sobbed heavily whilst the older shushed him, rubbing his back and the back of his neck, his own eyes red with splotchy cheeks.

"I hate to break this up but we should get out now."

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian muttered with his eyes closed. "He's unconscious on the other side of the bed. I think he might be dead, there's quite a lot of blood." Tony pulled back and took another look at the red blotches. "Don't ok?" Bastian lifted his head up so he wasn't looking. "Let's just go alright?"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus glared dagger at the other, his wand digging painfully into his neck. The others crawled back out the window and froze eyes widening.

"Seamus!" Tony gasped taking a step towards him. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he pulled him back, keeping his eyes locked with the tall, broad man behind Seamus.

"Valto what are you doing?" The older blonde asked carefully. The taller glared at him and Seamus flinched. This was pathetic. Valto was a muggle. He had no idea what the hell to do with a wand! But that could also be dangerous. Tonks raised her wand and started forwards, glaring at the taller. They watched the large man's lip tremble.

"Scared?" She asked amused.

"No you bloody, pompous arse!" He spat. "I'm Valto Fitz and that little snot killed my damn brother!" Sebastian cringed and looked away, making sure his brother stayed behind him.

"Just give the wand back to Mr. Finnigan sir and we won't injure you." She said sternly. "You're not someone that hurts others are you?" He shook his head, shoulders sagging and a sob falling from his lips.

"I-I promised Ma before she passed that I'd take care of him! I'd watch him for her and Pa." He dropped his arms and Seamus rubbed his neck, snatching his wand from the other and glaring daggers at him.

"That hurt you jerk!"

"Finnigan!" He scowled and walked over to the others. Tony stepped out from behind his brother and walked over to one of the brooms, picking it up and handing it to his brother.

"Do you still remember how to fly?" Bastian just raised his brow. "Right." He handed it to him and climbed on behind. The younger held his breath as instructions were being shouted about. Then his bro kicked off.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"I'm really worried about them." Dennis muttered to his brother, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sure they're fine." Colin bit his lip, sitting in the same position. Both were in the living room on the couch. Apparently the others were to fly to one destination then floo back here. Green flames coloured the room and both shot up.

Tony stumbled out and coughed, a huge smile crossing Dennis' face. He rushed forwards and yanked him into a tight embrace. The smaller blushed and hesitantly hugged him back, relaxing into him and burying his nose in the pale neck.

Colin sat back down and waited nervously. About three minutes later, his brother and Tony currently flirting heavily, the fireplace went. He sat straight as a board and waited. Seamus stepped out and Colin tackled him.

"Oh! Well hello to you too!" He laughed and hugged the other back. The smaller reached up and yanked him down, attaching their mouths, arms wrapping around the thick neck as the older's slipped around his waist. "Mmm I like this greeting." He mumbled with a sly smirk. "Sebastian is at the Weasley's and I told them I'd take Tony there. I have a feeling Dennis will want to go and since I'm going you will too right?" The two blondes nodded

"Alright, Mr. Weasley knows this already so let's head out shall we?"

"What about Christmas Shay?" Colin asked quietly. "It's in two days."

"How about we figure that out when everyone is settled in alright?" Seamus suggested, tightening his arms around the dark blonde's waist, pressing their foreheads together and smiling brightly at him, fingers scratching the back of his neck. "Mmm" He pressed their lips together gently, moving his head to the side, kissing the pale cheek and pulling back. "We should head to the Weasley's house now though alright?"

"Can we cuddle there?" Colin asked quietly and the older gave him a soft smile. "Of course, I'd like that very much Colin."

"Can we cuddle?" Tony asked quietly, blushing deeply. Dennis beamed and nodded frantically. "Oh good!" He hugged the other tight, laughing happily.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Welcome!" Mrs. Weasley greeted, smiling gleefully at the four boys. Tony detached himself from Dennis and ran at his brother. Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug and smiled, rubbing his back.

"He hasn't moved since we brought him here!" Fred exclaimed.

"All he's done is lean against the wall and glare at us." George finished. Bastian shot him a dirty look and hugged his brother protectively to himself.

"C-can't Breath!"

"Sorry!" He let go and grabbed his arms, looking at him, checking to see if he was breathing. Tony raised a brow at his brother. "E-eurm I want you to m-meet my boyfriend . . ."

"You're what?" His eyes widened.

"Oh don't be that way!" Ginny sighed. "It's perfectly fine to be gay." Sebastian slowly turned to her and he . . . snorted followed by laughing, doubling over.

"Y-you think I'm m-mad because he said _boyfriend?_" He stood up snickering. He walked over and plopped a hand on her shoulder. "Love, I'm gay, why would I be mad if my brother likes cock?"

"Bastian!" Tony turned beat red and Dennis flushed behind him.

"Right so where's this boyfriend?" He sounded disapproving and stern. Tony walked over and linked fingers with Dennis. "That's it?"

"Hey!" Both yelled.

"No I mean, I was expecting someone . . . scarier . . . he's adorable! Like a pigmy puff!" Fred and George burst out laughing at the blonde's answer. Dennis blushed a deep red and grumbled, Tony turning around and hugging him.

"Alright boys, come on let's get you all settled in. Tonight Tony and Sebastian will be sharing Bill and Charlie's room until they come over tomorrow, we'll figure something else out then." Mrs. Weasley said. Tony frowned and hugged Dennis.

"I'll see you again soon alright?" The older said, tilting the small boy's head up and lightly brushing their lips together. Tony blushed and responded eagerly, the taller pulling back before it got too heated.

"Do you want anything before you go?" He asked quietly. Dennis smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm good now." He winked; the smaller blushing furiously.

"Alright come on, off to bed, it's been a long day for you two." Mr. Weasley smiled. Tony walked back over to his big brother who wrapped an arm around him protectively as they were led off to their room for the night.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Seamus sighed as he stepped back out from the chimney, Dennis had gone back home for the night and Colin stumbled out of the fireplace, bumping into the older. The brunette shushed him and quietly led him up the stairs to his room.

The smaller slipped in just as Seamus' mother stepped out of her room.

"How did it go love?" He jumped.

"Well mum." He smiled at her.

"Alright, have a good night's sleep Seamus."

"Will do." He slipped into his room and closed the door, locking it and casting a silencing charm. Colin was laying on his back on the twin bed in nothing but his boxers, a heavy blush spreading along his body. "Well hello to you too." He smirked and crawled onto the bed, the smaller sitting up onto his knees and attaching their mouths quickly. Seamus groaned and tilted his head upwards, hands reaching down his back and yanking his shirt up.

"Oh and Seamus . . ." His mother blinked and they froze, slowly pulling away and blushing. "Perhaps Colin should sleep in the guest room." She mumbled. The dark blonde frowned but nodded, sliding off the bed and grabbing his clothes.

"Hang on one sec." Seamus said. He grabbed one of his pillows, tilted the smaller's head up and gave him a chaste kiss. He handed the pillow over and Mrs. Finnigan gave a soft look when a brilliant smile spread across the petite boy's face.

He followed the older woman to the guest room and closed the door, sighing heavily and walking over to the bed, climbing under the sheets. He put the pillow down vertically and placed his head on it, tossing an arm over, breathing in the other's scent.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony yawned and stretched, sitting up. His brother was sitting as well, watching him with a small smile. The younger returned the gesture and climbed out of bed, the older doing likewise. Both were in shirts and a pair of boxers. Slowly they opened the door and headed down.

"Good morning boys how did you sleep?" Mr. Weasley closed his newspaper and smiled at them.

"O-ok." Tony said smiling, Sebastian nodding in agreement. There were thumps and laughter, Fred and George toppling into the room.

"Is he here yet?" They both asked rather loudly, Ron running down behind with a huge smile.

"Not yet boys, he'll be here soon!" Their mother said with a sigh. The back door opened and the boys rushed to it.

"Oh it's only you." Hermione blinked and raised her brow.

"I love you guys too. Thanks." She rolled her eyes and squeezed past.

"There!" Ron yelled pointing. The three boys grinned and ran out and into the yard to tackle their brother. Sebastian was standing in a corner, forcing Tony to stay behind him.

"Bastian I'm fine, really, let me out please."

"No." He hissed, glaring at the others. The three boys came back in laughing, a muscular, rather freckly one following behind.

"Hello mum!"

"Oh Charlie!" She walked quickly forwards and grasped his cheeks. "Let me take a look at you!" He raised his brow and she turned his head around. "You're hair's getting too long again dear. Do you want me to cut it?"

"No!" he ducked out of her gasp and she glared at him. "Hey there dad, how are you these days?" He grinned at him.

"Quite Well son, and you?"

"Not too bad not too bad!"

"You don't have to hide dears none of us will bite you!" Molly said to the two blonde in the corner. Charlie turned and flashed them a toothy smile. Sebastian gave them a sceptical look and shook his head, smushing his brother further into the corner.

"OWAH! Let me out already!" Tony yelled in the taller's ear, receiving no response, not even a flinch. "_Please_! Before Dennis gets here! I don't want him to see me two-dimensional!" Bastian sighed and hesitantly moved away, the smaller taking a large gulp of air followed by punching his brother in the arm. "Jerk."

"Ow." He looked at his arm but did nothing about it. He leaned back into the corner by himself. Truth be told he was petrified. Last time he was in a room with this many people he was starkers and being auctioned off whilst the men groped him to see how _adequate_ his bits were. He subconsciously slid to the floor and pulled his knees as tight to his chest as he could.

"_Sold for 12,000!" A man's voice rang out. "Next we have a male Veela! He is ten years old, pure and has a feisty little temper!" Sebastian was shoved out and onto a stage, the only thing on his body being chains around his wrists connecting them together behind his back. "Bidding will start at 26,000" _

_Back and forth bids were shouted, higher and higher the price went. Some man walked over to him in order to convince the others to pay more. He stepped behind the blonde and reached down, a loud gasp falling from bruised plump lips._

"_As you can see, for a boy of his age, he has quite the . . . talent . . . I suppose you could say." Sebastian shivered and whimpered, a tear slipping down his cheek as the man continued to fondle him. He shook his head frantically, a pant falling from his lips. His breathing doubled and the thin back arched, a loud confused cry leaving his lips. That was when the bids shot up to one million. He slumped and let out his first sob. _

"Sebastian!" Tony was shaking the screaming boy as hard as he could, the others watching terrified. The older blonde jumped and his head shot up from his knees, tear streaks and smudges covering his cheeks. He looked around and quickly stood, running past the others and into the room he had slept in. He crawled under the blankets and allowed himself to weep. He never cried. In the six years since that day, no matter what the other man did to him or had him do, he refused to let a single tear actually fall.


	9. Ch 9 Master

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Sebastian!" Tony was shaking the screaming boy as hard as he could, the others watching terrified. The older blonde jumped and his head shot up from his knees, tear streaks and smudges covering his cheeks. He looked around and quickly stood, running past the others and into the room he had slept in. He crawled under the blankets and allowed himself to weep. He never cried. In the six years since that day, no matter what the other man did to him or had him do, he refused to let a single tear actually fall.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin sighed and stretched, glancing around the room before climbing out of the bed. He yanked a shirt on and stepped out of the room, doing his usual morning routine. He stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower and a towel around his waist, and headed back to the guest room. A whistle sounded and he jumped looking at the bed.

"Fuck Cols." Seamus grinned and reached out, taking the other's hand and pulling him over, slipping his other to the small of the dark blonde's back. He pressed his lips to the wet collar bone and smirked when a quiet moan hit his ears, the smaller's member twitching. He trailed his mouth down and flicked his tongue out and over a hardened bud; a shiver wracking the smaller's body.

"S-Seamus?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, nipping the smaller's nipple, a hand slipping to toy with the front of the younger's towel.

"Your mum-"

"At work, dad's on a business trip, I'm an only child and most of my relatives only come _on_ Christmas and never when me mum is away." He mumbled, looking up at the dilated pupils.

"Can we go to your bed?"

"Fuck yes." Seamus stood up and practically dragged the smaller across the hall to his room, slamming the door shut and attaching his mouth to Colin's instantly, a surprised yelp flooding into his mouth. The dark blonde responded and slipped his fingers down the broad chest. He pushed them into the older's boxers and slowly pulled them down, lips trailing to his neck, biting hard.

"AH!" Colin bucked and blushed the older grinning and tugging on the wet boy's towel, hearing it hit the ground.

"Mmm I have an amazing idea."

"Do you now?" The smaller mumbled out, lips ghosting along his. Seamus pulled back and lightly laced their fingers together, pulling him back towards the bathroom.

"Shower with me love."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"No!" Tony hissed when Molly headed up the stairs. "Trust me on this. When he's this vulnerable he doesn't want _anyone_ to see him. He's trying to be strong." He explained. The fireplace went and a slightly taller blonde stumbled out. "Dennis." A relieved sigh left Tony and he pulled the older into a tight hug.

"Eurm hello to you too!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around the small Veela, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the tip of the smaller's nose. He led the smaller over to the couch and sat down, Tony practically crawling onto the startled boy's lap. "Are you alright?" The younger just nodded at him and drew invisible patterns on his jeans. "Ok . . ."

"Is your brother alright?" Mr. Weasley asked. Tony looked up and shrugged.

"you're rather quiet." Dennis mumbled into the bleach strands, rubbing the thin shoulders.

"There's a lot of people." the smaller whispered, avoiding eye contact. The older smiled and hugged him tight.

"I'll be back, just gonna plop my things down." Charlie said standing and stretching. He grabbed his things and headed up stairs and to his room. The redhead opened his door and stepped in.

"AH!" He jumped and dropped his stuff, eyes wide.

"Sorry!" Sebastian closed his book and gave a laugh.

"No, I'm sorry, I was reading a scary part." The blonde gave a soft smile, blonde locks framing his face, bright blue eyes and a dimple on each cheek. The older returned the gentle look and leaned against the door frame.

"So you're . . ."

"Sebastian. Or Bastian." He flushed and looked away, the taller raising his brow.

"So how long you staying?" He asked walking over and sitting next to him.

"N-not sure, it hasn't been discussed yet." He shifted, staring down at the floor. "I ah, I just got back from my mas-" he paused. "My home in Finland."

"Oh?" Charlie was not an idiot. "Your master?" The smaller's eyes widened and he bit his lip hard. "Hey! Come one don't do that! You'll split your lip and bleed all over my bed." The older joked. Sebastian released his lip and turned to him bowing his head quickly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whoa there! S'alright!" He patted the thin boys back, noticing the slight flinch. "You ok?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated again, quieter. He started to pull his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" He gave an amused look.

"Aren't you gonna punish me?" Sebastian asked, turning his back to the other. Charlie blanched and looked away from the back covered in scares, bruises and cuts.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin groaned into the other's hot mouth when the water turned on, stream filling the room. Seamus pulled back when he set the water to the temperature he liked, Colin checking and nodding. The brunette stepped into the spray and pulled the smaller in after him, pulling the curtain shut.

"Been a long time since I've seen you in a shower." Colin stated with a lust filled gaze, eyes trailing down the older's body, stopping at his member and biting his lip. He shivered as the water droplets ran along the older's frame, his shaft glistening with the warm liquid.

Seamus reached out and tipped the younger's head up, attaching their mouths and walking backwards until the water splashed between them. Their wet lips slipped along one another's, moans and gasps falling from both boys. The older slid his hands down the pale sides and around to his rear, giving it a squeeze.

Colin shivered and hissed when the brunette's mouth pressed to his neck, trailing down it, nipping at his junction, a hand sliding inwards, a finger slipping into him.

"Ah!" Colin arched and gripped the dark locks and strong bicep hard, panting and spreading his feet for the taller. Seamus smiled and sucked hard at the flesh between his lips, the other panting and moaning. "Uh oh." Colin muttered

"What?" The blonde tossed his head back and cried out, exploding between the two. Seamus jumped and watched the smaller's shaft as the last bit of cum squirted out.

"I'm sorry!"

"That was actually really hot." Seamus muttered, looking back up and grinning. "How fast can you get hard again?" The smaller shifted and blushed.

"Depends on the reason moSTLY!" He threw his head back when two fingers slid in and struck his prostate, a moan falling from his lips.

"Face the wall love." Seamus mumbled, bringing their lips together quickly. Colin turned and placed his forearms on the cold surface, his head resting on them, legs spreading. The older smiled and pushed the final finger in, a hiss leaving the blonde. He carefully stretched the younger until he was panting and pushing back on his hand.

"I-I'm getting hard again." The smaller panted out and the brunette shivered, biting his lip.

"Fuck that's hot." He walked forwards and slowly slipped into the smaller. He groaned and leaned down, pressing his lips to the wet shoulder, pulling his hips back and pushing forwards, the constant beating of the water acting as a lubricant.

Seamus closed his eyes and breathed in the small boy's scent, thrusting his hips hard into the younger, a loud cry falling from Colin's lips, the taller repeating the action. The blonde threw his head back and clawed at the wall, pushing back against the taller, panting, high moans filling the area.

The Irishman always forgot how loud the smaller was! He groaned and gripped the reddening hips, beginning to pound into the smaller, said boy screaming for him to go harder, deeper and faster.

"Ah, ah, ah! I-I can't! Oh gods!" Colin panted, a boil starting, pressure building up in his member.

"I-it's ok, you can let go." The smaller shook his head and cried out when the taller gave a particularly hard thrust at his prostate. Seamus leaned over him and pressed his lips to the smaller's ear. "Cum hard for me Colin."

"AH!" He tossed his head back and howled, his seed shooting out of him and onto the wall. Seamus let out his own cry when the smaller became impossibly tight around him, pulling his orgasm from him, milking the older for all he was worth. The older quickly wrapped an arm around the smaller's stomach, keeping him from falling. He carefully pulled out, both panting. They stayed there for a little bit longer, the water washing away any evidence of their activities. He shut the tap off and pulled Colin's back to his chest, humming and smiling, the younger sporting a goofy, content grin.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Ah mum? Exactly where are these two from?" Charlie whispered.

"They were in the slave trade dear." She said back sadly.

"Oh that makes a little sense then."

"Why dear?" She raised her brow and his second oldest cleared his throat.

"He ah . . . Felt bad and was biting his lip and I made a joke about him, noting that, because he was biting it he was going to bleed all over the bed and . . . well . . ." By this point half the Weasley's were around. "He took his shirt off and when I asked him what he was doing and he wanted to know if I was going to . . . punish him . . ." the others blinked. "I ah . . . Just kind of excused myself and left." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Perhaps you should ask him to come down here?" Mr. Weasley suggested. Charlie nodded and turned hesitantly heading to his room. He opened the door and froze eyes wide.

"U-uhm!" His voice raised a few octaves. Sebastian looked up at the other sitting completely starkers on his knees, head bowed and grasping his bare knees. Charlie closed the door and grabbed the sheet off his bed, wrapping it around the confused boy. "Why on earth are you starkers?" He hissed.

"Because you're supposed to punish me." He stated simply.

"The hell did he do to you?" The dragon tamer mumbled.

"Well whipped me of course!" The smaller actually looked amused. The other continued to stare at him as if he had three heads. "And he'd . . . well you know." He looked down and pointed to his member. The older cleared his throat and looked away.

"No I really don't know." He grumbled.

"Oh. Well he'd touch me-"

"OK! I don't need to hear any more!"

"But you have to know that way you can punish me!" He started hyperventilating.

"Come on let's head downstairs with the others." He said with a sigh.

"Oh in public again?"

"What? No I am not punishing you!"

"Why not? I was bad! You have to! And you don't even have the leash and collar! How can you be my master without that?"

"WHAT?" His voice cracked and he gapped. "I am _not_ your master!"

"B-b-b-b-but I need a new one!" His breathing quickened and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Oh my!" she gasped and Charlie sighed. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Charlie's my new master!"

"WHAT?"

"No I'm not!" Mrs. Weasley shoved her head out the door and called her husband up. He ran in and blinked.

"Charlie's turning into a pedophile!"

"No I'm not mum! Holy crap!" He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Alright someone explain what's going on in a calm manner because frankly, I rather enjoy being able to hear!" Mr. Weasley stated exasperated.

"I came back up and he was on the floor starkers saying I was his master and wanting me to punish him!" He threw his arms up dramatically. The man of the house blinked.

"Sebastian?" Said boy looked up. "Please put your clothing on and come down stairs for some breakfast alright?"

"I can't eat though." He whispered crossing his ankles and drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because my master didn't tell me to." He kept his eyes down. Mr. Weasley let out a huff and looked at Charlie who groaned.

"Please get dressed and go down for breakfast."

"But you have to punish me still"

"I'll punish you after! Just get dressed and eat already dammit!"

"Charlie! Watch your language!" He hissed when his mother cuffed him. They turned and started out.

"A-aren't you going to dress me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Ah no."

"B-but I don't know how to get dressed." He bit his lip and looked up at him expectantly.

"You can get undressed right?" The smaller nodded. "Then do the same thing but backwards." He walked out and closed the door. They headed back downstairs and gave small smiles, sitting down. Hermione smiled at them and they all sat around the table. Tony was sitting quite close to Dennis and Mrs. Weasley pressed her lips into a tight line. They heard steps and Charlie groaned, smacking his head off the table at the young blonde.

Ron snorted in the middle of taking a drink, ending with a cough attack, Harry trying not to laugh. Even Hermione had to cover her mouth in order to stifle a laugh. The twins were nearly falling off their chairs in laughter, even Bill was chuckling. Mr. And Mrs. Weasleys' lips twitched.

"That's not what I meant when I said to do it backwards!" Charlie got up and placed his hand on the lean shoulder. "C'mon let's go." The minute they were out of sight the entire table broke out in a fit of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry It's so late guys!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"That's not what I meant when I said to do it backwards!" Charlie got up and placed his hand on the lean shoulder. "C'mon let's go." The minute they were out of sight the entire table broke out in a fit of laughter.

The redhead closed his bedroom door and sighed. Sebastian stood there with _all_ his clothing on backwards and insideout.

"I don't understand what I did wrong mas-"

"Ah,ah,ah don't call me that!_ Please!_" he rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked over, reaching down and grasping the bottom of the petite boy's shirt, thin arms raising automatically. He took the shirt off and fixed it. The smaller stepped away before he could slip it back on. "What now?" The smaller bit his lip and sat down, shucking his bottoms off.

"I-I'm helping." He said quietly.

"Oh alright." He walked over and the smaller lifted his arms, the shirt sliding back on. He stood up and Charlie grabbed the young boy's underwear, helping him step into it, repeating with the smaller's jeans which were a pair of Charlie's that Molly had shrunk down. "Ok let's get some food in you." He blinked when something was put in his hand. He looked down. "No! I am not putting a leash on you!" He tossed it to the bed and Sebastian walked over to it, fastening the collar and pressing the leash back into the taller's hand. "Fine! Fucken hell." He headed down the stairs, the younger's head bowed, and led him to the table. Ron who was in the middle of stuffing his face dropped his fork, the others staring too.

"He refused to come down without it!" he started eating as a way to tell the others he was done taking. He looked at the blonde and groaned. "Why won't you eat?"

"You didn't put anything on my plate." The smaller shifted. Charlie rolled his eyes and waved his wand, a serving of everything piling up on the petit boy's plate, blue eyes widening dramatically. "Eat as much of it as you want." The others continued eating, Ginny watching the guy, her age, examine the food in front.

"It's not poisoned you know." She stated. He blushed and dropped his head shoulders slumping, srating to lift his shir. Charlie quickly grabbed his hands.

"It's alright! Don't strip!" The others' eyes widened.

"Is he crazy?" Ron whispered loudly, Harry rolling his eyes.

"No my brother is not crazy! He's just not used to being treated so . . . nice." Dennis reached out and slipped his fingers between the younger's.

"Why are you different?" Ginny questioned. "You're both in the same situation aren't you?"

"Actually I stayed at the slave trade training grounds. I was brought here the day I was supposed to leave. I actually got to go to Hogwarts but my brother was auctioned off when he was ten." He locked eyes with said boys who shook his head no. "They did terrible things to him inorder to get the bidding extremely high and it still tends to give him nightmares." He pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He looked up. "And we always check our food, it's an automatic thing. After all if you were kept up with potions mixed in your foods trying to keep us undercontrol you'd be weary too." They looked at the smaller who was lifting bits of food and looking under it. He gave a huge grin and started eating and drinking quickly.

By the time he finished he had ate around the same amount of food as Ron and drank two cartons of liquid.

"I ah . . . I really need to use the loo." Charlie nodded and stood up, finishing a ways before the smaller.

"Why don't you give him a bath whilst you're up there?" Mr. Weasley suggested and Charlie made a face, feeling like a babysitter. He led him up the steps and pointed to the washroom, letting go of the collar.

"A-aren't you going to help?"

"With what?"

"baithing me?" He blinked and cursed.

"Fine." The smaller gave a bright smile and rushed in, jumping up and down. "What are you doing."

"I have to pee and I can't get them off!" He shouted pointing to his bottoms.

"Alright, alright, sit still." He dropped to his knees and undid the smaller's bottoms, turning away as he used the toilet and washed his hands. The young boy was rather small only being five feet even and around 70 pounds. The smaller started yanking his clothes off as Charlie started the water, getting the smaller to test the temperature. Charlie kept his eyes on the smaller's face and grabbed his hand, leading him to the tub.

"You have to get in first."

"Ok now that is where I draw the line!" Charlie ground out.

"B-b-but you're my master! You have to bathe with me!" He grabbed on tighter to the older who huffed.

"I'll be back in a minute." He left the room and Bastian obediently sat on the toilet and waited anxiously.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Bill! I need your help!" Charlie hissed, pulling him away from the others.

"What's wrong?" He looked at his troubled brother.

"He refuses to bathe unless I bathe with him!"

"Keep your boxers on. Like swimming." He suggested and Charlie blinked.

"That's actually a good idea . . . What if he want's me to wash him?"

"Teach him to wash himself. You're a dragon tamer Charlie, aren't you supposed to be good at problem solving?" He raised his brow amused.

"Sure but those are dragons! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had to look after someone? You know when I moved out! I haven't since then! I don't know what to do!"

"Then wing it!" He lightly shoved his little brother towards the stairs and Charlie groaned, heading back up.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Alright." He closed the door.

"You'll bathe with me?" His face broke out in a brilliant smile and he rushed forwards, reaching to push the older's shirt up.

"Now what are you doing?" His voice raised a few octaves.

"I have to undress you!"

"Bloody hell."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Seamus? I'm home!" He jumped and locked eyes with the smaller. Colin shrugged and continued his task, the taller's eyes rolling. He reached down and grasp the blode locks. "Seamus?"

"S-s-stop Cols!" The smaller frowned and pulled back, the both of them trying to get dressed.

"Seamus?" the door opened and they froze eyes widening. Her mouth dropped and Seamus zipped his jeans up, the smaller doing likewise, both shirtless, covered in lovebites, flushed and hair standing on end. "I-I'll meet you downstairs." She squeeked, closing the door. Colin snorted and Seamus glared at him.

"It's not funny!"

"I know I know I'm sorry!" The older rolled his eyes and pulled the snickering boy into a heated kiss.

"Get your shirt on pipsqueak." He grumbled the other sticking his tongue out at him and yanking his top on. "This will be an interesting Christmas tomorrow won't it love?"

"Can I have a request for a present?"

"I already got yours but alright?" He raised his brow and the smaller walked over, placing his hands on the broad chest and lightly sucking on the brunette's neck, a goran reaching his ear, hands slipping onto his waist.

"I want to taste you tomorrow. No interruptions."

"Mmm I'm down for that." He winked and lifted his lover's chin, pressing their lips together.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony laughed and squeeled and Dennis tickled him, the twins holding him down. Mrs. Weasley chuckles, knowing the small boy really needed a good laugh and some fun.

"Alright you guys let him breath at lest!" she cruckled and they let go, smiling. Tony was gasping for breath with a smile, hair dishevelled and shirt rising. Dennis blushed and the smaller sat up, crawling over and plopping his head in the olders lap, still trying to catch his breath. He couldn't wait until later that night. Maybe he'd get to share the room with Dennis!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Charlie stared at the smaller like he had two heads. "I am very capable of undressing myself thank you!" He gently pushed the smaller away and stiffened when the blonde plopped down on the ground, head bowed. "What?"

"You do not desire me?" He whispered. The dragon tamer gaped and groaned.

"Of course not! You're a kid!" he stopped when he saw the smaller's shoulders shake. "Hey, hey come on now! Dammit don't cry! I don't know how to handle crying people!" He banged his head off the door. "Talk to me why the hell are you crying?"

"M-m-m-m-my m-mast-ster doesn-n't want me!" He let out a sob and Charlie stared at him. This was gonna be a long vacation.

"If I let you take my shirt off will you stop wailing?" The younger just shook his head. "Why not?"

"B-b-because you still w-w-wont want me!"

"Fucken hell!"

"CHARLIE!" His mother yelled from downstairs "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"YES MUM!" He rolled his eyes and sat on the toilet.

"Why do you want me to desire you so damn bad?"

"Because what good is a slave to his master if the slave repulses him?" he refused to look up.

"Ok I never said you repulsed me! I'm just not into little boys!"

"But you have to do what a master does!"

"I'm not your master!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop arguing with me!" The smaller huffed but stopped. "Thank you. Now why are you so insistent on me being your master?"

"B-because I can feel it." He shifted and brought his knees to his chest.

"You can feel it?" He repeated in disbelief.

"You make me . . . tingly and I feel weird around you. And you smell really good too." Charlie's eyes widened and a small squeak slipped out.

"Oh gods you have a crush on me! You're sixteen! I'm twenty-six! I could be your . . . ok no I couldn't really be your dad but still!"

"I need to please you!" He looked down at the other and stiffened. White blonde hair, extremely blue eyes, highly valuable . . . oh fuck.

"Please tell me you are _not_ a Veela!"

"Of course I am."

"Shit!" He started to pace. "BILL!" Moments later the door opened and he raised his brow.

"You're still dressed?"

"He's a Veela!"

"so?" He stepped in and closed the door, trying to ignore the naked boy on the bathroom floor.

"He said I make him tingly and shit!"

"I never said you made me shit." He gave the other a strange look and Bill doubled over laughing.

"Bill!" Charlie's slightly panicked voice came out.

"I'm sorry! It's funny!"

"This isn't a funny situation! I make him tingly and feel weird!"

"and you smell good." Sebastian helped out. Charlie closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Bill's laughter ceased and looked at the small guy.

"Fluer just arrived five minutes ago. I'll get her up here, wrap a towel around him, she's a bit . . . proper." Charlie nodded and summoned a towel, laying it on the small boy.

"Vat is going on! Vy are you dragging me Bill?" She stumbled into the room and froze. "Oh my."

"He's a Veela, sixteen, was in the slave trade, is convinced Charlie is his master and said he makes him tingly and feel weird."

"and he smell good!" Bastian added in smiling brightly. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Vell congratulations Charles."

"Charlie." He grumbled out, correcting. She raised her brow.

"It appears he has decided you are 'is mate."


	11. Ch 11 You've convinced me

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"He's a Veela, sixteen, was in the slave trade, is convinced Charlie is his master and said he makes him tingly and feel weird."

"And he smells good!" Bastian added in smiling brightly. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Vell congratulations Charles."

"Charlie." He grumbled out, correcting. She raised her brow.

"It appears 'e 'as decided you are 'is mate."

"WHAT?" He shouted. The smaller flinched but seemed unfazed by the news. Mr. Weasley poked his head in and raised a brow.

"What on earth is going on up here? Most people have celebrations in les private rooms!"

"Zee young boy 'ere 'as chosen _Charlie_ as 'is mate." Mr. Weasley froze and gaped a few times.

"But the age difference-"

"I knew it! My boy's become a pedophile!"

"He is not (I'm not) a pedophile!" The men all yelled but Mrs. Weasley was too set on it and started back down the stairs in tears.

"Are you going to bathe with me mas-"

"PLEASE stop calling me that!" Charlie barked and the smaller shrunk back, turning around, scares and bruises showing. "I'm not going to punish you!" He groaned and Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Maybe he'd bathe with Tony?" Bill suggested.

"Tony?" Fleur blinked.

"His little brother." She made an 'oh' sound and nodded heading down. A few minutes later, Tony and Dennis walked in.

"Sebastian why are you naked on the floor?" His brother asked confused.

"He won't bathe with me."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh not you too!" Charlie actually whined.

"Fine." Tony yanked his shirt off. "But you to realize you'll have to stay in the room or he won't bathe right?"

"Alright fine!" he sat back down and sighed, Dennis sitting on the floor as Tony stripped, blushing and trying not to watch him. the smaller smirked and winked at him before climbing in on the side next to Dennis, Sebastian sitting in the water across from his brother and Charlie next to him on the toilet.

The older blonde bit his lip and smiled, playing with the water, watching the dirt slip off him and disappear as the water automatically cleaned it. Tony was whispering with Dennis, both most likely flirting, fingers laced. Charlie felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down, the smaller giving him a cloth and turning his back to him. This wasn't so bad. He turned as well and wet the material, grabbing the soap and lathering it up. He pressed it to the young teen's back and slowly wiped the dirt away, the smaller shivering.

He pushed a bit harder and a mewl fell from plump lips, shoulders relaxing. Charlie raised his brow and gave a small smile, resting his calloused hands on the thin shoulders and gently rubbing them, more quiet pleased sounds falling. Tony quietly left the tub, drying off and leaving with Dennis, a towel around his waist, snickering at the confused man.

Sebastian stiffened and slowly looked down. The older could see the blush creep down the pale back and yanked his hands away, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. It happens sometimes." He could remember when he was younger and bill gave him a back massage after pulling a muscle in quidditch. Now _that_ was awkward! The smaller's shoulders shook and he blinked. "I said it was alright!"

"Liar." The smaller whispered.

"_Oh? Getting excited over that are you?" The man said in a harsh tone. He reached down and yanked the short boy up by his hair, tossing him to the bed, a sadistic look in his eyes and he walked towards the smaller, a scream filling the room._

"Hey! Stop!" Charlie yanked the fussing boy out of the tub and onto his lap, the younger letting out sobs. The door flew open and Bill blinked. "It's not what it looks like!" Charlie yelled eyes wide.

"I certainly hope not . . ." He blinked as the younger redhead was subconsciously rocking, the petite boy calming. "I'll just tell mom he had another nightmare thing?"

"Yeah." He nodded and sighed. Sebastian sniffed and nuzzled closer to the broad man, gripping his shirt tight.

"Please?" The smaller whispered nodding towards the tub.

"Fine but I'm keeping my boxers on and I'm undressing myself." The smaller started to cry again. "Ok! You can take my shirt off!" Sebastian climbed off him and Charlie sighed, the smaller grasping the bottom of the other's top and pulling it up. He raised his arms and blinked at the brilliant smile on the young boy's face when the material hit the ground. Charlie stood and undid his bottoms, climbing out of them and walking over to the tub, sitting down in his boxers, the smaller crawling in and sitting in front, biting his lip.

"What do you usually do?"

"Wash each other." He shrugged and Charlie shifted.

"Besides that."

"Well usually he didn't wear anything and I'm supposed to-" He leaned down and Charlie yelped, pushing him back up.

"I get it! I don't need a demonstration!" He felt a twitch and closed his eyes. technically Sebastian was over 15 so he was of the legal age to have sex . . . but he was far too young plus he was in his mother's bathtub for Merlin's sake! But heck it didn't matter _who_ it was really. All his brain registered was someone was willing to fucking blow him and he hadn't gotten any in four months! The smaller looked confused and disappointed. His eyes looked down at the older and widened.

"You're really b-"

"Hey! Could you _not _stare there?_"_ He asked slightly desperate.

"But you're-"

"I know that and don't touch it!" he pushed the smaller's hands away and groaned. This was a terrible idea. He went to get up and the smaller yanked him back down. "What?"

"Don't you want me to take care of it for you mas-"

"No and stop calling me that!" he hissed.

"Y-you really don't want me." He looked away and bit his lip hard, splitting it open. Fuck he was like a baby house elf! Or a demanding baby dragon! Fuck!

"Ok look here's the deal. I'm at my mum's house alright? I can't do anything like that whilst I'm here. When I go back to Romania then I can." It wasn't a lie plus he never included the smaller. Only problem was Sebastian may have been . . . trained . . . a certain way but he was _not_ stupid.

"You're going to leave me behind?" His voice raised and cracked.

"Shh!"

"Don't shush me!" He yelled. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, whimpering.

"It's alright. When you get mad you lash out, it's a normal reaction." He sighed. "What does he do to reward you?" Charlie asked. The smaller looked up confused.

"To what?"

"When you do something good or you follow orders does he do or say anything?"

"Besides 'that's a good boy?" The older sighed. Hell he didn't even get rewarded. "He lets me lie next to him and lean on him." he said in a small, hopeful voice. Charlie raised his brow.

"No he doesn't" he said with slight amusement. The smaller's shoulders slumped and his entire persona completely changed. "Alright, come here." He tapped his chest and the blonde's head shot up. He slipped over and between the muscled thighs, pressing his back against the older's front, hesitantly reaching out to grab one of the large hands, putting it in it water and playing around with it.

Charlie noticed how the smaller didn't even seem the least bit nervous or upset about the older's erection digging into his back. He stayed relaxed and entertaining himself. The smaller tugged the older's hand to him and laid it across his waist, the older smiling and doing the same with the other so he was hugging him.

The smaller smiled brightly up at him and laid his cheek on the broad chest. The taller's eyes closed and he started to dose off, feeling rather exhausted from the trip and the last hour.

Sebastian looked at him and bit his lip, looking down at his own erection. This was the longest he ever actually had one. He knew that what he had done to his old master was pleasurable for him but what about his own body? Would it hurt like when Master Fitz touched him?

"Master?" He whispered the other letting out a soft grunt. "Does it hurt to touch yourself or only when other people touch you?" The older stiffened and looked at the other.

"No it's not supposed to hurt at all." He blinked. "Why?"

"B-because when it got hard mast . . . Mr. Fitz used to hurt it so it would go away." He mumbled looking ashamed.

"Why are you ashamed?"

"Because I was bad and thought things that I shouldn't so it did that." He pointed down and Charlie looked at the wall ahead of him instead. "And because it did that then it meant I was bad and needed punishment."

"Well that's wrong." He was having an awfully difficult time keeping his temper in check. It was bad enough not getting laid but if he was forbidden to masturbate he'd be so fucking pent up-

"Does it ever hurt you?"

"No." The older stated.

"How should it feel?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you get dressed alone in my room and you can see for yourself."

"N-n-no!" He shook his head frantically. "A master never leaves his slave alone unless he has to go away for a while! Then he picks someone else to keep the slave in line whilst he's gone!" Charlie groaned. "I feel weird."

"How so?" he asked with a large sigh.

"It feels . . ." He started to squirm and Charlie's eyes rolled, the slim back rubbing along his member.

"Y-y-you need to stop that!" He grasped the smaller tighter trying to still his movements, subconsciously pushing his hips into him instead. Sebastian gasped and shivered, watching as something slipped out of his member, the water taking it away. Hot breaths hit his neck and he bit his lip, his head automatically moving to give the taller access. Charlie hesitantly pressed soft lips to the smooth skin, a weird sensation running through him.

"Will you let me?"

"Let you what?" he mumbled moving away from the pale neck and cursing at himself.

"Make you feel what I feel?"

"Sure whatever." He sighed and gasped, the smaller pressing tight against him, warmth spreading through the older. He knew damn well that this was the smaller's Veela charm. His eyes closed and his member twitched, starting to ache, tingles running through him, breath ghosting on a part of his neck that was more sensitive than usual. "Fuck." He mumbled and the feeling vanished. "That's what you feel?"

"Yes." The smaller breathed out, arching. He stopped to think. He was in his mother's house with a boy . . . and technically even if fifteen is the legal age, but can't sleep with anyone over nineteen, it wouldn't apply to them. Veela's have their own rule book and from what he could understand is as soon as the Veela was at least sixteen years of age they were legal with their mate. And he was his mate . . . so technically there was nothing illegal about it.

He pressed his lips to the slim neck and gave a small nip, a whimper filling his ears. Hesitantly he slid his hand down the flat stomach and around to the thin thigh, massaging a spot near the younger's perineum, a mewl leaving Sebastian.

The younger wrapped a wet hand in damp red locks and shivered. Slowly the large hand moved over and pushed against the younger's perineum, a loud gasp slipping out.

"Shh you have to be quiet if we are going to do this alright?" The smaller just nodded at him as the older continued to assault the wet neck, cupping the smaller.

"Ah!"

"Shh!" He wrapped his unoccupied hand around the younger's mouth and rolled the petite boy's sac in the other, muffled cries and pants filling the area. He bit his lip and looked down, eyes widening. Considering how small this kid was, he was quite impressive below the belt! He reached up and ran a finger over the leaking head, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, the younger bucking up into his hand. "Shh alright, alright." He wrapped a calloused hand around the younger's member, smirking as the blue eyes rolled to the back of the blonde's head, back arching and one hell of a moan being silenced.

He loosened his grip and tightened again, the smaller pushing up, panting. Charlie wasn't sure if it was the heat of the tub or not but sweat gathered on the younger's brow and he whimpered. The redhead looked back down and squeezed again, starting a slow movement, the younger withering under his grasp, constant mewls and cries being covered up by the taller's hand. He sped the other one up and watched the petite boy's eyes widen before squeezing shut, bucking up and tossing his head frantically, chest heaving and digging his nails into the taller.

His body stiffened and a yell fell out, the hand barely able to muffle it as the smaller convulsed, his orgasm hitting him hard and exploding out of him and onto his chest and into the water, the older giving a few more tugs until he knew the younger was done.

He moved his hands and snorted at the goofy grin he received, the smaller grinning and breathing heavily, eyes opening and closing.

"Mmm did it hurt?"

"No" He breathed out with a smile. He looked up at the older with a pleading look. "Please be my master?"

"Alright fine, you've convinced me." He mumbled nuzzling the soft neck, a giggle reaching his ears.

"I've never had a nice master before." Sebastian said. Charlie reached down and tilted the blonde's head up, lightly ghosting their lips together.

"You two al . . . most . . ." Bill's eyes widened and he stepped in closing the door. "What did you do?" he hissed trying not to notice the sperm on the pale boy's chest "You can get sent away!"

"He's a Veela and sixteen Bill, I technically can't"

"And that makes it ok?"

"Makes me feel less guilty." He stated.


	12. Chapter 12

_**THIS IS THE 4**__**th**__** LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

I believe Charlie is_** 26**_, 10 years older than Sebastian . . . of and in case you didn't figure it out, _**Bastian is Alex **_

Sorry this is so late! I've been _**living a fantasy! **_That's right! The man I based_** Alexander James Anderson **_after . . . is currently my boyfriend!_** I'M DATING ALEX! xD**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"No" He breathed out with a smile. He looked up at the older with a pleading look. "Please be my master?"

"Alright fine, you've convinced me." He mumbled nuzzling the soft neck, a giggle reaching his ears.

"I've never had a nice master before." Sebastian said. Charlie reached down and tilted the blonde's head up, lightly ghosting their lips together.

"You two al . . . most . . ." Bill's eyes widened and he stepped in closing the door. "What did you do?" he hissed trying not to notice the sperm on the pale boy's chest "You can get sent away!"

"He's a Veela and sixteen Bill, I technically can't"

"And that makes it ok?"

"Makes me feel less guilty." He stated. His brother groaned and stopped when he saw the fearful look in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't take my new master away! I-I like this one!" he hugged him and Charlie raised a brow, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Please don't say anything Bill." He gave him a pleading look and the older let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"Hurry up, Ginny's complaining about getting a bladder infection because of you."

"Alright." He nodded and watched his brother leave. Sebastian turned and straddled him, pressing his hands to the broad chest. "What are you doing?" He raised an amused brow.

"I have to take care of you now."

"Ah not right now. We'll be in here way too long. Maybe later." He said and the smaller frowned, knowing that it was not likely to happen that night . . . unless he persuaded him to do so otherwise. Sebastian climbed out and Charlie helped get him get dressed before doing so himself, smiling in his mind at how the smaller's eyes seemed to be drawn to his semi hard shaft.

"It's going away and no one touched it."

"Yeah they do tend to do that." He smiled and took the leash from the smaller, leading him back down. Ginny dashed up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"About time! You were in there for two hours!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and her eyes widened. Fuck. She knew.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sebastian looked at the ground. "I haven't had a bath in a long time and really missed it." He saved Charlie's ass there. She gave him a smile and pulled the stiffening boy into a tight hug.

"Mum, Mum! You're scaring him!" Charlie said nervously. She pulled back and apologized to the small boy who slipped behind his 'master'. Well this was going to be an interesting Christmas!

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Alright" She cleared her throat. "Your father gets home later Tonight and we will not mention the whole . . ." She motioned between the two boys, "You doing inappropriate things in the house. I don't care if you do it at school but do not do it here!" She sighed and pushed the invisible wrinkles out of her skirt. "You are more than welcome to tell your father you are gay and seeing Colin. I know he'll be a bit disappointed but he keeps forgetting that wizards have a potion to get pregnant so if you decide to stay gay you can still technically have children."

"Really?" Colin shot up with a huge grin. "Sorry it's just that, I'm obviously gay, but even if I wasn't I can't get a girl pregnant because . . . well I'm broken I guess you can say."

"At least you can get hard again."

"LA, LA, LA, LA!" Mrs. Finnigan glared covering her ears.

"Sorry there mum." He gave a nervous laugh and she sighed again.

"Just, go eat lunch!" They nodded and walked into the kitchen, Colin redder than a tomato.

"Did you have to bring up the problem I had?" He hissed. Seamus smirked and walked towards the other, the blonde backing up until he was pressed to the counter.

"Mmm I wonder if I can still make you cum by talking." The smaller bit his lip and shivered.

"Please don't Shay"

"Why not? You've been quite the naughty boy lately." He let out as deep as he could, trailing a hand down the clothed chest, lips ghosting the smaller's ear.

"Sh-Shay d-d-don't" He shook his head, his breathing picking up, pressure forming behind his member.

"Mmm the thing's I'd love to punish you with. Should I fuck you? Long and hard?" He whispered.

"Oh gods." The smaller chocked out, gripping the taller's arms. "S-stop."

"Pound my hips deep inside you until you cum screaming my-" The blonde's eyes widened and his head tossed back.

"S-Seamus!" He shivered and convulsed, The older grinning triumphantly and holding the panting boy up. "Wanker." He grumbled out.

"You love it."

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony smiled and shifted on his boyfriend's lap, Dennis running his fingers through the blonde locks. The whole house was seated in the small living room. Harry and Ginny were discretely holding hands. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was looking at her longingly. Fred and George were laughing and cracking jokes with Bill and their father. Molly and Fleur were discussing some French traditions and Sebastian was seated on his 'master's' lap, eyes closed and _purring_.

Charlie let out a sigh and summoned his book. He had brought it in case Harry wanted to learn more about dragon training but who knows, maybe Bastian would like it.

"Hey Sabby?" Charlie whispered. Said boy looked up at him. "I have a friend named Sebastian, we call him Sabby"

"Oh . . . I don't know if I like it then." Charlie chuckled. He liked the name until he found out Charlie's friend had it . . .

"Are you interested in Dragons by any chance?"

"The hebridean black dragon is my favourite." He smiled. "But common welsh green is a close second." Charlie's mouth dropped. "What is it Master?"

"You know about dragons?" He said surprised. Sebastian raised his brow.

"Of course, Fitz was obsessed with them." The blonde stated simply. The older shifted the boy on his lap. "Why?"

"I live in Romania . . ." He grumbled. "I'm a dragon tamer love."

"Really?" Blue eyes lit up like the night sky. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Really really." Perhaps this lil guy wouldn't be so bad after all?

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"I'm home!"

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Finnigan rushed over and took the briefcase from her husband before sharing a quick kiss.

"Where's m'boy?" He grinned and Seamus returned it walking over, sharing a hug. "Been doing well at school?"

"Of course dad!" He smiled and his father nodded, pleased.

"Good to hear, good to hear. And who might you be?" He asked with a soft voice towards Colin. The dark blonde shuffled his feet.

"Colin Creevey sir."

"Sir? I like him!" He chuckled out, nudging Seamus. He noticed the love bite on both their neck and raised a brow. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked, his voice going a bit sterner. Seamus cleared his throat and walked over to Colin.

"Dad, Colin's my ah, he's my boyfriend." He stated nervously.

"And wizards can get pregnant?" The man of the house asked, receiving nods. "Welcome to the family Colin!" He shook the startled boy's hand. "It's a true pleasure!" He gave a very Seamus cheesy grin, his son giving the same facial expression. "Alright! Who wants to watch Rudolf?"

"Dad we're not-" He stopped his sentence before going on about not being children when he watched the bright smile break out over his lovers face, literally shaking from excitement. "Alright, Rudolf it is. We have Frosty too."

"Really?" He was bouncing by this point "What about Chris Cringle?"

"Of course!" Seamus' mother said and Colin squealed, rushing to the couch and sitting down, mouth open in a huge brilliant smile. Seamus gave a soft one and sat next to him, his father getting the tapes out.

"I can't pick a favourite movie or part but I do like the misfit's song and I like how Rudolf's nose is all clogged sounding! I don't like the high pitch buzz it makes though and his dad's a real jerk! I think it's funny at the end where the abominable snowman puts the star one the tree and-" Seamus clapped his hand over the smaller's mouth, an amused brow raised.

"Is he always like this?" His mother asked chucking.

"When he's happy yes." Seamus kissed the blushing cheek. "I like the girl doe, she's a real sweet and I like the guy with the beard that sings silver and gold." Colin gave him a giant grin, pleased that Seamus knew the movie well enough.

They sat down, well into the night, eating popcorn, sucking on candy canes and watching Christmas movies until Colin fell asleep with his head on the broad chest, Seamus sleeping with an arm around the smaller. He had slid down the couch even, a hand grasping his shirt.

"Seamus." His mother shook him and he took a surprised breath, looking around a bit confused. "You should head upstairs with Colin. Yes you can share the room tonight." Her son nodded and shook the smaller, helping each other up the stairs and into bed, stripping down to their boxers, Seamus spooning up behind his lover.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Sebastian let out a yawn and stretched, pulling on Charlie's sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting really tired mas-"

"Ok." He cut in and placed a hand on the smaller's back, leading him up the stairs to his room. He helped the smaller take his collar off and remove his shirt and jeans. The smaller stripping his underwear off, making the taller sigh heavily. Charlie tucked the smaller in and headed to the other bed.

"No!" The smaller hissed, surprising him. "You're supposed to share the bed with me Master Charlie!" the taller groaned and yanked his shirt off followed by his jeans.

"Fine!" He was too tired to argue. He slipped under the sheets, the smaller smiling at him. Sebastian hesitantly moved closer and placed his hand on the older's bicep. Charlie chuckled and wrapped an arm around the petite waist, pulling the smaller to his chest. The smaller gasped and stared up at him surprised, his hand moving across the broad torso. The older raised his brow when he felt the younger twitch against his leg.

"I'm sorry Master Charlie!" He whimpered and tried to move away.

"Shh, it's alright Bastian." He rubbed the pale back. The smaller bit his lip and shuffled closer to the warm body, closing his eyes, his breath hitching when his member was pressed against a strong thigh. Charlie looked down at him and tried not to think about the smaller's erection against his leg, which is hard when the younger was ever so slightly pushing his hips against it then moving away slightly.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Tony smiled and Dennis crawled in next to him, moving close to the blonde. The smaller leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. The blonde moaned and opened his mouth, tongues meeting and slipping against one another, sliding his hand up the grey shirt. They broke apart and sat up, the younger's top hitting the floor followed by Dennis'.

The older groaned, mouths connecting quickly and fingertips explored the other person's chest. Dennis trailed hot kisses down the panting boy's neck, laying him down and rolling on top of him, grinding down. Tony gasped and lifted a leg, running it along the bare side, his eyes shut. He shivered and lifted the taller head, pressing their mouths back together, trailing his hands down slim side, dipping his fingers into the dark boxers.

He tugged them down and blushed, Dennis' undergarments being tossed to the floor. The older pulled back with a lust filled gaze and reached down, sliding the grey boxer down the younger's body, groaning as the younger's member sprung free.

"Dennis?" The smaller whispered, tangling a hand in darker locks. "Dennis?"

"Hmm?" he pressed his lips to the younger's pelvic, gently nipping it and kissing random spots, mewls leaving the smaller.

"Kiss me?" The taller crawled back up the Veela's body and brought their mouths together, pressing their erections along one another and slowly moving his hips. A quiet gasp reached his ears and he buried his face in the warm neck, lips pressing to his earlobe, lightly rubbing his back as the smaller moved his hips against the older's, eyes closed, bliss in his eyes.

They stayed that way for a while, soft gently thrusts against each other, relishing is the pleasing touches. Tony arched high and gripped the taller's light locks.

"D-Dennis!"

"I know, m-me too." He panted and the smaller bit his shoulder, crying out, warmth splashing between them. Dennis moaned and let his climax leave him, stiffening and convulsing slightly, laying his weight on his boyfriend both panting and smiling. He leaned back and pressed their lips together; sharing a long, slow, heated kiss before yanking on their boxers and snuggling up together, sleep claiming them.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

A sigh left thin, pale lips and he stared at his hands. He didn't understand.

"Draco, dear, what's wrong?"

"I-I think I miss Colin." He muttered shocked. She raised a brow at him.

"That tends to happen when someone dumps you for being a wanker and leaves." She stated.

"Mom!" Draco gaped at her. She sighed and pulled her boy into a hug.


	13. Ch 13 Fuck off already

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Oh he's amazing His real name is Steve lol and he basically is Alex with a few minor adjustments. He was left handed but went to a private school and they made him switch and he's 24. Also he's not 9" but still pretty damn good! And knows what he's doing :P hehehe **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

A sigh left thin, pale lips and he stared at his hands. He didn't understand.

"Draco, dear, what's wrong?"

"I-I think I miss Colin." He muttered shocked. She raised a brow at him.

"That tends to happen when someone dumps you for being a wanker and leaves." She stated.

"Mom!" Draco gaped at her. She sighed and pulled her boy into a hug.

"How about we make a plan so you can get him back alright?"

"Really?" He looked at her. "Even though he's a male muggle-born?"

"Well we just won't tell the papers that!" She stated harshly and he nodded.

"Mum?"

"What?"

"Thanks." She smiled and rubbed her child's back. She'd do anything to make him happy, and if the Creevey boy is what made him shine then she'd make sure he got him. The boy willing or not.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Mmm."

"Seamus!" The smaller shook him again.

"Hmm? Morning Cols." He smiled, eyes still closed.

"It's Christmas!"

"Yes I remember." He mumbled out.

"You promised I could blow you!" His eyes sprung open.

"And I'm awake!" He grinned and the smaller rolled his eyes.

"You're a perv!"

"But you love it!" He winked and the smaller shrugged. It was true after all. The blonde gave a sly smirk and pressed their lips together, trailing his hands down the bare chest. Seamus closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh, a mouth moving along his neck to his collar bone. He listed his hips and the smaller slipped his bottoms off.

"Shit Cols its eight a.m. Me mum will be up in like ten minutes!" He hissed. Cols frowned but nodded, sliding down the taller's legs. He ran gentle fingers along the swollen shaft and brought it to his lips, letting it slip between petal soft lips. Seamus moaned and shivered, a tongue flicking out to lap at the bead of precum before giving a small suck. Colin's breath hitched as he felt the familiar pressure behind his member.

Seamus groaned and tangled his hand in messy locks, the smaller starting to bob, licking and rubbing his tongue over every square inch he could reach, a hard suction coming into play. Seamus let out a pant and spread his legs more, liquid head sprouting in his abdomen.

Colin used his hand to jerk the part his mouth could reach; breathing in through his nose, letting out pleased mewls. He was rather excited about getting to taste the taller. He gripped the sheets and shook, climaxing in his own bottoms, turning a dark red but continuing his actions. Seamus' thighs clenched and Colin gave a pleased grin, the strong back arching off his bed, a gasp being let out before the older's member pulsed. The smaller jumped and had to pull back slightly, swallowing the older's essence, shivering in excitement.

"Y-you want me to help you?" Seamus asked breathlessly.

"I-I already came." He blushed and the taller groaned.

"Fuck your hot. C'mere." He pulled him down and pressed their lips together. "Merry Christmas Cols."

"Merry Christmas!"

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Charlie groaned and furrowed his brows before opening them. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DONG?" He shot across the room, the smaller looking at him confused.

"It's Christmas"

"That does not give you the right to do that!" His voice raised a few octaves. The smaller frowned and his lip trembled. Why did he hate him? He sniffed and Charlie sighed. "Look I don't want you touching me there alright?" he waited. "ALRIGHT?"

"Yes!" Sebastian sniffed again and looked away. What did he do wrong? Charlie stared down at his hard on, barely covered by his boxers. The last thing he expected was to be woken up with the smaller's hand down his bottoms! It did feel _really_ good though. He definitely knew what he was doing.

"Why were you wanking me?"

"M-Mr. Fitz always had me pleasure him on Christmas. Usually around three times even." He sat up. Charlie sighed and walked over sitting next to him. "Was I not adequate?"

"No you were bloody fantastic Bastian. But I don't want to do that alright?"

"B-but the bath tub a-and-"

"Just . . . just stop alright? Stop sucking up to me, stop falling all over me, stop throwing yourself at me and stop with the master slave bullshit alright? I'm not sleeping with you; you're not going back to Romania with me so just . . . fuck off already." He grabbed his clothes and yanked them on, slamming the door, leaving a shocked blonde behind. Sebastian felt pinpricks behind his eyes and a sob broke out. Master Charlie was abandoning him?

He pulled his clothes on and slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Bastian!" Tony bounced over and he shook his head, moving away. The others watched surprised as he walked out the front door and started down the road. "Sebastian?" Tony asked quietly, confused. His brother swayed slightly and leaned on a tree before continuing.

"What is he doing?" Dennis asked quietly.

"I-I think he's leaving!" Tony ran out the door and down the path. "Bastian! Bastian! Don't leave me here! Please don't leave me again!" He stepped in front of the other and froze, unsure of what to do, his older sibling continuing on his way

"Tony!" Dennis skidded to a halt. The smaller's eyes narrowed and a growl left him. He marched back up to the house in the door, to the living room and over to Charlie. A loud _crack!_ Was heard and they stared shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO MY BROTHER!" He bellowed. He shoved the taller hard, eyes watering.

"Tony stop it!" Dennis pulled him back.

"What did you do to him? Tell me!"

"I told him to stop fucking around and bugger off!"

"You imbecile! You're his master! He's going to do what you say no matter what it is! I've never seen him cry unless he has his nightmares! He's a fucking wreck because you ruined him! He loves you Charlie!"

"It's impossible to love someone you haven't even known for a week!" He yelled back.

"Not when you're a Veela you oaf! You're his mate, he's automatically in love with you and you told him to fuck off! He won't come back no matter what I do or say because it's going against your wishes! I may have just lost him forever because you couldn't pull your head out of your arse for one moment and realize that someone actually gives two shits about a dirt-bag like you!"

"Tony!" Dennis yelled shocked. The smaller glared at him over his shoulder and ran back out, looking for his brother. He felt panic rise up in him and a sob break out.

"What?"

"H-his current master rejected him which means he'll go back to the old one! He's gonna return to Fitz!" Molly gasped and looked at her husband.

"Charlie. Don't you dare let that boy go back into that environment."

"It can't be that bad, he's probably just making it seem worse!"

"They molested and beat him you jack ass!" Tony shoved him again, glaring. "That's my brother, the last of my family!" his lip trembled. Charlie sighed heavily. "Just call him back! Please!"

"Fine!" He snapped. He concentrated on the smaller. He felt a strange pull and followed it, walking up a hill. He stopped at the top and peered down, the small blonde sitting on a rock with his knees to his chest, body shaking violently. As he got closer the sobs got louder. He really hurt the smaller. He was crying almost as if his favourite person and best friend was just slaughtered!

"Sebastian." He mumbled. The smaller jumped and shuffled away, refusing to look at the taller, unable to get words out without cries getting in the way. The taller wrapped an arm around shaking shoulders and sat next to him. The petite boy climbed onto his lap and hugged him, wailing into the soft neck.

"I'm sorry alright? I thought you were bull shitting me. I'm tired of people screwing me and ditching me. I'd like at least a phone call! And my work is very demanding." He looked at the smaller. "There's a lot of dangers when working with Dragons. If I brought you, you could end up severely injured and I don't want that."

"It would be worth it." Sebastian mumbled. Charlie sighed and kissed the top of his head.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"I'm nervous." Tony admitted. He stared up at the Creeveys' front door, Dennis at his side.

"Why? I'm sure they'll love you." He gave a reassuring smile. The younger nodded and they walked up the steps and into the little house. "Mum? Dad? Colin?"

"Dennis!" His mother came rushing around the corner, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. "Colin's not here yet with Seamus but they should be within the hour." She smiled and turned. "And what is your name?"

"T-Tony ma'am." She pulled the startled boy into a hug.

"Well come on, don't stand in the doorway you two! Take his things upstairs Dennis, show him around some!"

"Yes mum." He grinned and grabbed the smaller's hand, dragging him off. Tony yelped and followed quickly, rushing up the stairs. They stumbled into the older's room and he gasped when he was slammed against the door, forcing it closed, a mouth on his. He let out a high mewl and tangled his hands in the older's locks, shivering and biting the taller's lip.

"Mmm I bet we can share the room. Just us. There's a lot of things I'd like to do to you." He winked and the smaller blushed heavily.

"Ew! Way more than I needed to know!" Dennis blushed heavily and moved away from the door, Tony stepping aside as the taller opened it, Colin looking slightly horrified, Seamus amused. The brunette chuckled and shook his head. This was going to be an . . . interesting Christmas . . .

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What on earth was he going to do? He was supposed to go back to Romania in an hour . . . and he still hadn't told Sebastian!

"H-hey . . . Bastian?" Charlie cleared his throat, the blonde looking up from his game of chess with Ron. "I ah, I have to head back to Romania in an hour . . ."

"Should I pack then?" He turned his head to the side in question.

"Se that's the thing Sebastian." He sighed heavily. "It's too dangerous for you-"

"I'll follow you if you like it or not. If I end up on the street however is your decision." He stated sternly. Charlie rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was he so damn stubborn?

"It's not safe for you!"

"And it will be safer to leave me with Fitz?"

"No! I thought that you could maybe stay here!"

"No I have to stay with my master! Which is either you or Fitz!" He looked away, eyes starting to water. "Don't abandon me. Please." Charlie sighed and slid off the couch and next to the other.

"Alright. But my work is time consuming! You'll barely get a chance to see me. You get that right?"

"Ok." He nodded "I-I can have meals prepared for you a-and your clothes ready for the next morning and I can run baths for you if you want an-" His breath hitched and he sat up straight, the older pulling back from the gentle kiss.

"You're beyond adorable. You're already acting like a wife!" He laughed out jokingly. The smaller blushed heavily. "Alright, you should pack."

"Done . . ." He grinned "I came in what I was wearing, nothing else. I do have a family home in Romania I was supposed to inherit along with my share of my money, I can buy clothes then!" He grinned.

"Your birthday is in a year." Charlie raised a brow. "I think you may at least need more underwear and socks. Don't worry, I'll get it until you can alright?" The smaller blushed and nodded.

"I can prepare a bath when we get there!"


	14. Ch 14 The astronomy tower

_**SECOND LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Done . . ." He grinned "I came in what I was wearing, nothing else. I do have a family home in Romania I was sup[posed to inherit along with my share of my money, I can buy clothes then!" He grinned.

"Your birthday is in a year." Charlie raised a brow. "I think you may at least need more underwear and socks. Don't worry, I'll get it until you can alright?" The smaller blushed and nodded.

"I can prepare a bath when we get there!"

"What is it with you and baths?"

"It's relaxing . . . a-and it can be romantic." He shifted nervously, the older giving a gentle smile. Maybe he could live with the smaller. He wasn't overly irritating . . . just kinda pushy. But that's all he knew really. And he hadn't tried to pull a move on him since Christmas so it can't be that bad?

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

Colin sighed heavily and smiled at Seamus. They were back at school, first evening, and just settling for dinner. A paper bird landed on his plate and he raised a brow, opening it.

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at 11. We need to talk_. He bit his lip, looking back at Seamus who sat with Dean and Neville, catching up. He gave the smaller a nervous smile and went back to his conversation. Had he done something?

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

He pushed the door open and looked around. He was a tad bit early anyways. Seamus was still in the common room when he snuck out. He walked up to the rail and gripped it, looking out over the grounds.

"AH!" He jumped when arms slipped around his waist, lips pressing to his neck. His eyes rolled and he shivered.

"Hullo Creevey."

"M-MALFOY?" He gasped shocked.

"Nice to see you too. You made me think about you. It was awfully irritating you know." He trailed his lips along the pale neck, blue eyes slipping shut, his heart fluttering. "See? You still want me don't you?"

"G-go away Draco." He whispered, grasping the rail tighter. The taller hummed and pulled the petite boy away from the area, laying him down on the ground, hovering over him. "S-stop." He went to get up and gasped, his hands being pinned next to his head by invisible restraints. Lips ghosted over his and he let out a whimper, a hand popping the buttons open on his shirt.

He stared into the grey eyes and stiffened a pressure building up behind his member. This was not good! A pale hand quickly slid in his pants and gripped the bottom of his erection, stopping him from reaching his climax.

He cried out and arched a hot mouth on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, too many emotions running through him.

"You will stop seeing Finnigan and start to see me again, understood?"

"No! I'm not dumping him!"

"Do it or so help me I will hand him over to the death eaters and the dark lord Colin! Don't think I won't!" The smaller whimpered and nodded, the first tear starting to slip down his cheek, a mouth moving lower. He closed his eyes and thought about the brunette and his mouth. He bit his lip and arched slightly, shivering when his bottoms were undone and slipping down his thighs, the crisp air biting at his flesh. His legs were spread and his breathing doubled, a slick finger sliding into him almost painfully.

"Your mine Colin, say it."

"Y-yours." He chocked out. He yelped when he was flipped onto his knees, a second finger being forced in. He bit his cheek and closed his eyes. The taller removed his digits and Colin felt panic start to rise up in him. He wasn't fully stretched yet! An ear piercing scream left him, the taller pushing his way through the restraints as quickly as he could without hurting himself.

"I know you liked it rough." He let go of the smaller's member, smirking when the smaller's arms gave way when he pulled out and delivered the first thrust. Colin clawed at the ground and cried out, the tingles running through him quickly. The taller hit his prostate and he stiffened, gasping loudly. The older smirked and reached under the smaller, running his fingertips through the thick substance on the stone floor.

Colin groaned and closed his eyes, breathing heavily as the painful thrusts continued. He hissed as his knees scraped against the grounds along with his forearms. The dark blonde looked between his thighs and closed his eyes, fear running through him as the red liquid tickled his leg as it slid down his inner thigh.

The taller grunted above him and panic started to set in. If he came . . . it was really gonna hurt! He held his breath and tried to prepare himself, quickly biting his fist, the taller letting out a moan, a hot substance splashing into him. He yelled into his hand and pushed back the tears. It felt as if someone had dumped boiling hot water into him.

The older pulled back and smirked glancing at the door out of the corner of his eye. He crawled up the smaller and nipped his shoulder, the smaller rolling onto his back, panting. "Tell me how good it was." Draco muttered. "Tell me you want to do it again."

"W-we need to do this again." He said, biting back his yell of frustration. He felt gross . . . dirty . . . and he wanted Seamus.

"I suppose you should head back to your dorm again." Malfoy got up quickly and yanked his clothes back on. Colin laid there for a bit, fighting back his tears before sitting up and redressing. He made the walk back to his dorm. It seemed to take twice as long as usual, his arse erupting in pain with each step. He was pretty sure the taller tore the fuck out of him.

He opened the portrait door and slipped in.

"What did you do?" Dennis hissed.

"What?"

"Why is Seamus trashing his dorm and yelling about back stabbing boyfriends?" the taller froze. Did Malfoy set him up?

"Dennis. I can't talk about it right now alright." He started back to his dorm carefully. His eyes widened as Seamus started down the stairs, both stopping and staring. The taller's eyes were reddened and narrowed at him. Colin looked away and stayed where he was. If he tried to walk the taller would know. He couldn't have him knowing what really happened! What if he went after Seamus like he said? The taller started down the steps and stopped in front of him.

"Tell me it's not what I think. Tell me I misinterpreted what I saw Colin." The smaller closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. Seamus gave a dry laugh and looked away. "Why would you do that to me Colin? And with Malfoy of all people?" He shoved the smaller against the wall, the blonde crying out, pain shooting up his back.

"J-just stop it Seamus! Please!" He pushed the older off and ran up the stairs, ignoring the searing pain. The taller glared and turned back to the wall, stiffening. He reached out and gently touched the red mark on the concrete.

"What are you doing?" Hermione raised a brow.

"I-is that blood?"

"Oh my!" she covered her mouth.

"Colin!" He turned to her. "Don't let anyone up in his dorm got it? H-I saw him with Malfoy shagging . . . I'm not so sure he was willing."

"Oh." She nodded a bit teary eyed. Seamus ran up the stairs and into Colin's dorm.

"I need you to leave! It's important!" The kid nodded and quickly left with his book. Seamus knocked on his lover's bed frame and panicked when there was no reply, he unglued them and pulled them open. The smaller was rolled up in a fetal position, all his clothes still on, shoulders shaking heavily.

"Colin." He sat down and placed a hand on his arm. Colin yelled and shoved him off the bed, hyperventilating. "Colin! Calm down! Please!"

"D-d-d-d-don't t-t-touch me!" He stuttered out.

"Alright I won't I promise!" the smaller let out a sob and pulled all his blankets to himself. "Colin I need to know. D-did Malfoy rape you?" The smaller tried to hide under his covers, shaking his head no. The taller stared disbelieving and sighed.

"I-I-I-I wann-nna be alone." The smaller hiccupped.

"Alright. If you need anything you know where I am." The smaller nodded and Seamus stood, leaving quietly. He didn't want to leave him there.

"Well?"

"He won't let me touch him without freaking out Hermione!" She frowned heavily and her shoulders sagged. "I'll have Malfoys head for this." His voice was deep and full of malice.

"Go to McGonagall, he'll get expelled!" Seamus looked at her.

"But they'll want to hear it from Colin who refuses to admit it!"

"We have to try Seamus!" The younger nodded and followed the brunette

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"What on earth are you doing out after hours and banging on doors much less!" McGonagall asked distressed.

"It's important." Seamus stated. She sighed and nodded. "I have very high reason to believe that Malfoy raped my boyfriend!"

"Oh? When was this?"

"An hour or so ago Professor." He stated. Her eyes widened.

"Where is Mr. Creevey now?"

"Locked in his dorm." Hermione stated.

"He got scared and terribly frightened when I placed my hand on his arm to see if he was alright because when he was against the wall and moved away there was blood left in its place!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You accusing Mr. Malfoy of rape is very serious Mr. Finnigan and Mrs. Granger! But I will look into this." She stepped out of her room and followed them.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"See? That's the blood!" Seamus pointed out. She frowned and nodded, heading up the stairs and into Colin's dorm room. Seamus unglued the curtains and pulled them back, the small boy hidden under all his covers, still letting out quiet cries.

"Mr. Creevey?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he screamed, topping off the bed and sliding under it, shaking violently. "Mr. Creevey! It's quite alright! I'm not going to harm you!" She looked under the bed and pushed the lump down. The small boy was huddled as close together as he could, reddened eyes and a blood smear along the floor where he slid under the bed.

"I need you to tell me whether or not Mr. Malfoy did this. Did he do it?" the smaller gave a curt nod. "Were you willing?" He stiffened and looked at her, eyes terrified and gave a nod. She sighed and looked up. "He's frightened. It's obvious we will not get to know until he's calmed down again." They nodded and Seamus lay down on the ground near the bed, locking eyes with the smaller.


	15. Ch 15 The End

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Situations, Sexual Situations, Anal, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Molestation, Auctioning, Oral Sex, Rape, PTSD, MPreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Draco/Colin, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Seamus/Dennis, Dennis/Tony (Tony/Dennis), Charlie/Sebastian (Sebastian/Charlie), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I need you to tell me whether or not Mr. Malfoy did this. Did he do it?" the smaller gave a curt nod. "Were you willing?" He stiffened and looked at her, eyes terrified and gave a nod. She sighed and looked up. "He's frightened. It's obvious we will not get to know until he's calmed down again." They nodded and Seamus lied down on the ground near the bed, locking eyes with the smaller.

"I still love you Colin." He said as softly as he could. He out stretched his hand and left it on the floor, the smaller eying it carefully. He shifted his gaze between Seamus' face and his hand before hesitantly reaching out and touching the older's fingers. He shifted closer and placed his hand on the floor, pressing it to the taller's.

Seamus slowly moved his limb over the smaller's hand, lightly holding it. He gave a smile and was pleased when one was returned, blue eyes drooping and closing, uneven, shaky breaths falling from the sleeping boy. Seamus carefully made a makeshift bed on the floor with his wand and slid the sleeping boy out from under the bed and onto one half. He lied down farther away but close enough he could still hold the smaller's hand.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Seamus?" The taller yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hey you alright?" he sat up and hissed, his back sore from the hard floor. He jumped startled but smiled, wrapping his arms around his sobbing boyfriend, kissing the top of his head.

"H-he said h-he'd g-g-g-give you to the d-death e-eaters i-if I didn't leave you for him!" He looked up at the taller with watery eyes.

"Love we share a house with Harry Potter. We'll be fine." He brought their lips together gently. "Now what happened? I know you shagged but . . . were you willing?"

"No." It was said so quietly he had to strain his ears to listen. McGonagall, who had been sitting on a chair watching them carefully stood and slipped out of the room. She'd have that ferret expelled if it was the last thing she did! He merely killed Colin before with the branch and now he raped him? She'd like to see the snake slither out of this one.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Bastian? I'm home." Charlie called out tiredly, hanging up his coat and kicking his shoes off. He chuckled as the smaller tackled him happily. He pulled his master to their washroom and the taller smiled, letting the smaller help him remove his shirt. He unbuckled his bottoms and yanked both down, the petite Veela blushing heavily and stripping as well, waiting until the taller slipping into the hot water.

"Mmm you still blush when I take my pants off. That's cute." He kissed the smaller's temple. "I thought you'd be used to it by now seeing as we both sleep starkers." The smaller shivered and looked up at him, sharing a long, slow, passionate kiss. They had been living together for about four months now. Sebastian remained a virgin though, Charlie muttering about him still being too young for his liking, but he had finally started to let the smaller 'please' him a bit.

"Master Charlie?"

"Yes love?"

"When's your next day off?"

"Tomorrow." The smaller beamed and nodded.

"I'll make you breakfast in bed!" The taller laughed and hugged the smaller.

"You're sweet but I was hoping we could make it together this time. We haven't done that since I was showing you where everything was." He kissed the soft neck, a mewl leaving the smaller.

"Will you sleep with me tomorrow . . . or tonight . . . or now?" the older chuckled.

"Not yet alright?"

"Ok." He frowned but nodded. "C-can I pleasure you tonight?"

"You mean now?" The older raised a brow, the smaller blushing and nodding. "Alright." Sebastian beamed and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss, slipping his skilled hands down the strong chest happily. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to the smaller being with him.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

"Dennis?" The older hummed in his ear, breathing in the younger's sent, nuzzling his neck. "Your erection is bruising my back and you're making me horny." The older blushed a deep red, half his house breaking out in a fit of laughter. He buried his face in his Veela's neck. "N-not helping me love!"

"Can we go to my room now?"

"I suppose. We do get to go home tomorrow after all."

Seamus was smiling from across the room. He and Colin had been taking it rather slow since he was raped, Draco expelled from Hogwarts and off at Drumstrang. He looked at his boyfriend who watched his sibling longingly. It wasn't that he didn't want to get physical with Seamus, but every time they tried he'd have flashbacks and end up in a panic attack again.

"S-Seamus? Can I talk to you alone?" The taller knew that that meant he wanted to try again.

"Sure." Seamus got up and led the smaller away. "Let's try it a bit different today ok?"

"How so?"

"You be in control alright?" The smaller nodded and leaned forwards once they were in the brunet's dorm, the curtains drawn and silenced. Their lips connected and he shivered, straddling the older. "Slow it down Cols, don't try and rush it ok?"

"Mhmm." He nodded and continued, a slow, soft kiss taking place. He pushed the taller onto his back and followed him, mouths never breaking, tongues slipping together. Hand lightly rested on his hips, fingertips under the white shirt, rubbing the soft skin.

Colin pulled back and pulled his shirt off, lust filled eyes locking with the taller before leaning back down and joining their mouths. The older held back the urge to roll them over and smiled when his shirt button were popped open one by one, lips following their path. Seamus knew not to speak; he had to let the smaller do this on his own.

Colin pushed the shirt flaps aside and slid up the strong body, lapping at a dusty nipple, the older's breath hitching. Colin reached down with slightly shaky hands and unclasped his bottoms, shimmying out of them both.

Seamus bit back a groan. This by the farthest they had gotten in a while! And the first time Colin yanked down both sets of bottoms. He felt a pressure on his neither regions and looked down before raising his hips, both sets of bottoms being slid off him.

Colin's breath caught and excitement ran through him. He hadn't seen the taller in a long while. He crawled up the older and nodded frantically, breathing laboured. Seamus knew not to get his hopes up yet and slicked up his fingers, positioning them at the smaller's entrance.

Colin, who was on his hands and knees above him, pushed back, letting the digit sink in. Seamus watched the bliss spread across those slightly sweaty features and smiled to himself; the smaller letting out mewls as he pushed back against his hand, nodding. The first drop of precum slipped down the younger's member and the older held in his moan.

He carefully added the second digit, the smaller's thrusts become slightly more desperate. The third slid in fairly easily and he removed his digits, a pleading look in his eyes. Colin nodded and positioned himself, pushing down with help from the older and slipping down the long thick length. Seamus let out a high noise from the back of his throat. Fuck he had been resorting to nothing but wanking for four months! This was bloody fantastic! He closed his eyes momentarily and let them open again.

Colin felt the pressure behind his member and let out a distressed groan. He slid down to the hilt and yelled, his head tossing back, eyes closing and stiffening, clenching hard around the Irishman. Seamus cried out and gripped the pale hips, watching the smaller climax. The smaller slowly recovered and panted a few times, looking at the taller sheepishly.

"K-keep going. Please?" Colin nodded and lifted his hips, starting a slow rhythm, mewling and taking pleasure in watching the older. He ground down and gasped when the taller's member brushed his prostate, Seamus' blue eyes rolling. "Fuck that's good." He groaned as the smaller continued his rhythm, picking his pace up, panting and letting out high, pleased sounds.

Seamus gripped the pale hips and started to breathe quickly, his climax approaching, the smaller back to his full hardness and leaking profusely. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Each word raised an octave and went up in volume, the smaller digging his nails into the broad chest, Seamus starting to cry out as well.

The older stiffened and gasped, arching up and exploding into the smaller, Colin yelling and following him. He collapsed forwards breathing heavily. Seamus froze when thin shoulders started to shake and the smaller started crying.

"Colin! Oh shit cols I'm sorry! W-we shouldn't have-"

"No you bone head." He let out a chuckle through his tears. "I was so damn pent up!" Seamus laughed and hugged the smaller. "God I feel great."

"Mmm me too love." He kissed the smaller's temple. Oh god how he had missed sex. The smaller smiled happily and snuggled into the older.

‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧‧:❆:‧

All in all the couples seemed to end up quite well. Tony and Dennis became inseparable, getting closer and closer. They rarely had fights and when they did, it was usually a good damn reason. Charlie finally shagged Sebastian . . . then again . . . and again . . . and turned into bunnies. The smaller was quite pleased mind you and Charlie rather enjoyed waking up to it. For the first time he was excited to go home for more than relaxation. Sebastian also inherited his house and money, the older agreeing, after arguing for a while, to move in. It was actually a bit closer to his work even which was rather neat.

Malfoy ended up in Azkaban for the acts he had done to Colin. When the minister found out he had him taken out of Drumstrang and shoved into a cell. His parents weren't overly thrilled about their son's actions.

And Seamus and Colin. Seamus graduated and had a hard time during his year away from his lover but it was all worth it when they got to see each other again. They had moved in together during the summer before his last year and continued to stay a couple.

Tony had proposed to Dennis the last night of their seventh year at dinner, the school awing at the fact that the younger was the one to propose. Dennis had laughed and pulled out his own ring for the smaller, stating he was planning on doing it before desert.

Charlie is still unsure about getting married but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind considering they are mated and technically seen as married anyways. It took them five hours for the process to be complete and the small Veela proved to be a perfect lover and significant other for Charlie. He never made him quit his job, even though they could afford it. Charlie was beyond happy to come home to a bath on some days, always a hot meal but more importantly an amazing little blond that always beamed when he saw him, making Charlie's day worthwhile. Sebastian wasn't thrilled about the cuts and burns the other got but always fixed him up after, which was another reason why the taller loved him so much.

Seamus had bought a ring and is planning on proposing in two weeks from today, confident that the smaller would say yes.

Shortly after he had bought a ring though Colin had announced that the potion he took had worked. They were going to be dads. Sebastian was also about three months along and had only just told his lover . . . who had floo called everyone he knew to tell the great news and took two weeks off his work to celebrate with the laughing man that was still a ways under his chin. Tony and Dennis also got their own place and were starting to slowly talk about children of their own. They were only twenty though. Colin was twenty-two, Seamus being twenty three. Sebastian was also twenty-two now and his lover was thirty-one and making cracks about needing a cane and such.

Oh and just so you all know. Of course Colin said yes.

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Hi guys

Just so you know I do have one last story so far to upload which is called

Harry Potter and the Next Generation

It's set after 'Release' and from then on. I think you guys will love it!

Basically it's about how Colin has been keeping a large secret from Seamus for seventeen years. Seamus finds out and becomes extremely abusive. Mike is cheating on Ginny and Fred has been cheating on Alex.

Lots of drama ensured! It's the final bit to the story since some of you were wondering how it would all end.

I will post the story one week after the last chapter of 'What if' has been posted.


	16. New Story

Hi guys! I uploaded the final 'book' to the Chatline series if you're interested! Here's a summary for you! The story is under Harry Potter and the Next Generation.

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"


End file.
